Pick up the Pieces
by JessCM09
Summary: Veronica Hastings forbids her daughter from seeing Alex after everything that happened with Parrilla and finding out about their relationship. What will happen when Alex finds out and how will she cope while also dealing with the anniversary of her parents' death. Will Emily and JJ be able to pick up the pieces? And will Emily be able to deal with the guilt of it all? Story 13.
1. Chapter 1

**Well everybody I'm back for yet another story! I still can't believe I'm already on story 13! It feels like I just began this little adventure, and I'm still having the best time writing for all of you! Like the last story, this one is going to involve a LOT of angst, but I really think you guys will like it! There's going to be a lot involving Spencer and Alex, but I'm hoping to use that to also focus on the relationships with Emily and JJ as well as the team!**

 **I'm also hoping to have a pretty major Emily storyline in here, and of course I always do my best to have lots of JJ because I just love her!**

 **I really hope you guys will enjoy where we go, and I promise if you stick through the whole story, the next one will be a BIG one, full of happiness!**

 **Thanks so much for being the amazing readers you have always been! -J**

 **Chapter 1**

"Em you need to let it go for now," JJ told the brunette the day after Veronica had forbidden Alex and Spencer from seeing each other, coming up behind her fiancé who was sitting in the bullpen nervously picking her nails. "You can't beat yourself up about this all day," she said; quiet enough so that Morgan and Reid wouldn't hear. "I know you feel bad but there's nothing you can do right now. We'll deal with it when we get home."

"I should have dealt with it yesterday," Emily shook her head in frustration. "I lied to her and now I'm keeping something from her. Something huge and I hate it," she sighed. "I've completely messed this up."

Looking over to see Morgan watching them out of the corner of his eye JJ realized they needed to have this conversation somewhere else in order to get Emily to really listen to her. "Okay get up," she eventually told the brunette.

"What?" Emily asked, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Get up come on," JJ repeated quietly. "We need to talk so let's go," she said, not saying another word or waiting before heading in the direction of her office; Emily hesitating a moment before eventually standing from her seat and following, ignoring Morgan's gaze still watching her. As soon as she entered JJ's office, the blonde shut the door, turning her attention back towards her. "Em you can't spend all day beating yourself up about this. Alex has been through a lot. She's going to take this hard. We agreed we would give it a day so she could recover from all of this and we'll talk to her tonight," she said, remind her fiancé of the conversation they had, had the previous day after Veronica had left their house. "I know you hate that you didn't tell her the truth yesterday, but we were just trying to protect her."

"I wish we could protect her from this," Emily sighed, moving to sit on the couch, putting her head in her hands. "This is the one thing that scared me about her and Spencer," she continued. "I mean I love Spencer, and I really do think those two are perfect for each other, but I've been in Spencer's shoes. I've had her family life, and I was afraid of what that would mean for Alex. I hate that she's going to have to deal with this kind of thing."

"I know baby," JJ said, sitting down beside Emily and placing a comforting hand on her knee. "But unfortunately things like this happen," she said. "The Hastings only care about their reputation and they're afraid that Spencer and Alex being together will tarnish that. This whole thing is going to end up hurting both Alex and Spencer, but you know there's still a chance that Veronica will come around. I mean maybe if she sees how this affects Spencer she'll change her mind."

"Yeah…maybe," Emily shrugged.

"Emily," JJ prompted. "Baby what is going on? What else is bothering you?"

"I just….I don't know how much more of this she can take Jen," Emily replied, looking up at the blonde with big, brown eyes full of worry. "She's 15 and look at everything she's had to deal with. It's just not fair," she sighed. "Now we're coming up on a year since her parents were killed and I know that's hard on her even if she's not really talking about it," she continued. "I thought things couldn't get worse after Parrilla, but of course I was wrong. We just went from one problem to another, and I just know this is going to break her heart. I'm worried it's all going to become too much."

"Babe, Alex is so strong," JJ said, taking the brunette's hand in hers. "Of course this is all going to be hard on her, and sure it's probably going to be a bit rough for a while, but she'll be okay," she assured her. "We're going to be there for her and so will the team and Jessie, and probably Zoey and Olivia too. We'll make sure she gets through this; all of it. That's all we can do right now."

Hating that JJ was right; Emily rested her head on the blonde's shoulder remaining silent as JJ drew comforting circles on the back on her hand. "How can you be so sure?" She eventually asked, her voice quiet and a little sad.

"That's easy," JJ smiled. "Alex is strong. She's been through hell, yes, but she always perseveres and she will again," she said. "She's a Prentiss Em. She's just like you and you're the strongest person I know."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Though she had wanted to go visit Spencer as soon as she was home, her mother had told Alex that Veronica had come by, explaining that Spencer really needed to rest as she was still pretty shaken from the whole ordeal with Parrilla. Alex thought that it would probably help Spencer to have her by her side, but decided to listen to her mother, and instead spent half the day on the phone with Olivia and Zoey before joining her mothers on the couch.

Alex went to sleep that night with her thoughts on Spencer, anxious to see her girlfriend, and hating that she had been away from her for so long. So when her mother had come in to say goodbye before work, telling her that she shouldn't go over to the Hastings until she has heard from Veronica or Spencer, she was a little surprised. The teen couldn't understand how she was expected to stay away from Spencer for another day and she was practically fuming with Jessie had also told her she couldn't go across the street when she had finally gone downstairs for breakfast.

"Have you heard from Spencer at all?" Alex asked Olivia on the phone early that afternoon. "I've tried calling but I haven't gotten an answer."

"Yeah me either," Olivia replied. "Maybe her mom took her phone while she's resting up or something. I mean it's not like Spencer to ignore you," she said. "You know how the Hastings are. They've probably put her on complete bed rest with total technological shut down or something. You know she would call you if she could."

"Yeah…you're probably right," Alex agreed though she still sounded rather disappointed. "I just really miss her."

"Well are her parents' cars in the driveway?" Olivia asked.

"Not that I can see," Alex replied, turning towards her girlfriend's house as she sat on her window seat in her bedroom.

"So then just go over there," Olivia suggested. "I'm sure she wants to see you just as much as you want to see her."

"I want to," Alex said hesitantly. "It's just that my mom told me not to just go over, and Jessie said the same thing. She's not going to just let me leave."

"Well then don't let her see you," Olivia told her. "I mean she's with Henry right? He must have her attention most of the time, so sneak out," she said. "You could go over and be back and no ones parents or nanny even have to know."

"You know you're a terrible influence right?" Alex laughed. "But that actually does sound like a pretty good plan. I'll give it a shot."

"Good!" Olivia replied excitedly. "Tell her hi for me and let me know how it goes!"

"Will do, thanks Liv," Alex said. "Talk to you later."

"Good luck," Olivia called, before both girls hung up.

Hearing Henry crying downstairs, Alex realized Jessie would probably be distracted, deciding it was her best chance to sneak out, slipping on a pair of flats and quietly making her way out of her room. Careful not to make a sound, the brunette tip-toed down the stairs, spotting Jessie pacing the family room with Henry as she slipped out the front door, closing it softly behind her. Feeling a rush of excitement, Alex practically ran down the driveway, not stopping until she was standing in front of the Hastings' front door, crossing her fingers that neither Peter nor Veronica would be home as she pressed her finger to the doorbell.

"A-Alex…what are you doing here?" Spencer asked when she opened up the door, looking both surprised and nervous.

"I…I wanted to see you," Alex replied, a little thrown off by the fact that Spencer didn't look happy to see her. "I missed you and I was worried," she said. "I…I know your mom told my mom that I should let you rest for a while but I couldn't wait. I thought you would be excited."

"I'm…" Spencer began, hesitating as she obviously struggled with what to say. "I am happy to see you Lex…really I am but…I thought you would have heard about what happened."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Alex asked. "I've tried calling you but I never get an answer."

"My mom took my phone," Spencer replied. "She…she doesn't want me talking to you."

"What?" Alex gasped, completely surprised. "But…she…why?"

"She told me that it was because of what happened with Parrilla," Spencer told her, her brown eyes filling with tears. "She said she's worried about what other dangers may come from my friendship with you but I don't think that's really what it is," she explained sadly. "She hasn't said much about what she walked in on, but she told me that I'm not to tell my father under any circumstances. She said I need to sort out my priorities and then she forbid me from seeing you."

"She…she can't do that," Alex replied, choking up. "We can't listen to her. I mean…you're not going to listen to her right?"

"It's not that simple," Spencer shook her head. "I tried talking to her. I tried telling her how important you were to me," she continued. "But she is beyond reason. You know how my mom is. You know the kinds of things she can do…we…I can't…"

"Spencer she's your mother," Alex tried to reason. "I know she's not happy about us but she'll warm up to it eventually. I mean what are you really worried about? It's not like she would ever do anything to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Spencer replied. "She's…she's threatening to destroy your family if she finds me anywhere near you. I can't…I can't do that to your moms…to you."

"I don't care what your mom does Spencer," Alex said, sounding slightly panicked as she reached out and grabbed Spencer's hands, the taller brunette visibly flinching. "My moms can handle themselves, hell I'm pretty sure my grandmother could take care of your mother," she said. "We can't let your mom keep us apart. You're my best friend and you're so much more to me. I know you feel the same way so we can't let your mom destroy that just because she's worried about her reputation. Please. This…this can't be the end. We can still be together."

"She's my mom Alex, I can't just go against her word," Spencer replied. "It's not that simple. She has ways to keep us apart."

"We can go to your dad!"

"That would only make it worse," Spencer said, shaking her head. "Trust me he'll side with my mom on this."

"So what then? That's it?" Alex asked, unable to hide her anger, unable to believe that she was even having this conversation.

"I…I'm so sorry," Spencer replied, tears finally falling as Alex quickly dropped her hand. "Alex…"

"No…no I get it," Alex shook her head, also unable to control her tears, feeling both angry and heartbroken. "That's…that's fine," she said, choking back a sob before turning away and taking off running towards her own house.

"Alex," Spencer called after the shorter brunette, tears still streaming down her cheek. "Alex wait," she tried again, not all that surprised that it was to no avail, realizing with a sinking feeling in her stomach that it was too late; it was already over.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

After her talk with JJ, Emily had calmed herself down enough to focus on her paperwork, eventually finishing with the file on Parrilla; the brunette ready to put everything to do with the man behind her. Since the team had been working on the case for a few days they had quite a bit of paperwork to catch up on, Emily doing just that when her phone began to ring.

"Agent Prentiss," the Profiler said, picking up the phone.

"Emily, hi, sorry to call you at work," came the response, Emily immediately recognizing her Nanny's accent.

"Jessie? Is everything okay?" Emily asked, immediately worried. "Is it Henry?"

"No, no Henry's fine," Jessie quickly assured her. "Actually it's about Alex," she said. "Henry was being fussy and so I was busy trying to calm him down and well Alex must have snuck out to see Spencer. She couldn't have been gone long, but when she got back she was in quite a state. Completely upset. I tried to talk to her, but she ran upstairs crying, and now she won't come out of her room. I really didn't want to bother you, but I'm a little worried."

"No, no I'm glad you called," Emily replied. "Listen I will be there as soon as I can. Thanks for letting me know Jessie."

"Okay no problem," Jessie said. "I'll see you soon."

Hanging up the phone Emily quickly made her way to Hotch's office, explaining the situation and asking to leave before heading up to JJ's office.

"Jen do you think you can get a ride home with Pen?" Emily asked, anxious to get home.

"Sure, but why?" JJ replied looking confused.

"Jessie called," Emily told her, unable to resist checking the time on the clock behind her, wanting to get to Alex as soon as possible. "Alex snuck over to Spencer's. She came home crying and she won't come out of her room. I need to get over there."

"I'll drive," JJ said instead, quickly gathering up her stuff and throwing it in her briefcase. "Let's go."

"Wait…what?" Emily said sounding surprised.

"You can't really think I'm going to stay here when Alex needs us," JJ replied, grabbing Emily's hand and pulling her out of the office and towards the elevators. "Plus there's no way I'm letting you drive while you're worrying. I'll drive and you can text Hotch on the way and let him know I left with you."

Agreeing since she saw no sense in arguing, Emily followed JJ out of the building and to the parking garage, the couple getting in the car where JJ started it up as quickly as possible and pulled out while the brunette typed a quick text to Hotch to let him know exactly what was going on. After putting her phone away, Emily watched the road, bouncing her leg up and down nervously, wishing they could fly home so they could be there faster.

"Em….are you okay?" JJ asked worriedly, neither having spoken since they left Quantico.

"I knew I should have told her," Emily shook her head. "Now not only is she heartbroken, but she's going to know I kept this from her. How do I even make that up to her? How do I explain?"

"Just tell her the truth," JJ replied. "Tell her you were trying to protect her. That you didn't want her to have to deal with this so soon after everything else," she said. "Honestly Em I think at this point she's just going to need you there. She's probably too broken up about Spencer to be mad at you. You just need to be there, whether she wants it or not. It'll be okay," she said, reaching out and grabbing the brunette's hand.

As soon as JJ pulled the car into the driveway, Emily was out and running for the door, not bothering to announce herself or greet Jessie as she headed straight up the stairs and towards Alex's room. "Lex," Emily called, knocking on the door, trying the handle, which was locked. "Honey, please open the door," she tried, waiting quietly, straining her ears, but hearing nothing coming from inside.

"Here, the spare key," JJ said, coming up behind Emily, holding the silver object in her hand. "I'll be down the hall if you need me," she said, pecking the brunette on the cheek before making her way to the master bedroom.

Immediately unlocking the door, Emily quietly poked her head inside, her stomach dropping as she laid eyes on Alex, curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed, her shoulders shaking, obviously crying. "Oh Lex," Emily sighed, feeling her own heart break as she quickly made her way over to the bed.

"M-mommy?" Alex replied tearfully, as the older brunette laid down next to her, pulling her close to her chest. "Sp-spencer….she…her…her mom…"

"I know baby, I know," Emily nodded, rubbing her hand up and down the teen's back comfortingly. "I'm so sorry. I talked to Veronica yesterday. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how and you were still so broken up about everything that happened. I just wanted to give you a little more time," she explained. "I was hoping to keep you away from Spencer for one more day so I could talk to you tonight."

"I missed her," Alex replied, not seeming too concerned by the fact that her mother had kept something from her. "But she said….s-she told me what her mom said," she continued, having a difficult time explaining through her tears. "I…I d-don't understand."

"I know sweetheart," Emily said. "Some parents they're just…they're more worried about how they look to other people and they expect their kids to live up to their reputation as well," she explained. "The Hastings are big on appearances and your relationship with Spencer just…it just doesn't fit their expectations. I know it's not fair and I know it hurts."

"But how could Spencer just listen to her mom?" Alex asked, looking up with big, glassy eyes. "S-she's my best friend. H-how c-can she just give up?"

"She's probably just scared," Emily replied. "Don't give up on her just yet honey. Just give this some time. It might all blow over. Her mom might come around."

Nodding, Alex wrapped her arms around her mother's waist as she continued to cry, still unable to get control of her emotions. "It j-just…it hurts," she eventually sobbed.

"I know baby," Emily replied, kissing the teen's forehead as she felt tears stinging her own eyes. "It will be okay," she said, unsure if she really believed that was true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

 **I'm sorry updates are taking a bit longer than usual! I've been working like crazy, and my hours are going to be pretty nuts until Christmas! I will do my best to keep writing though! Thanks so much for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 2**

"Em….Em….Emily wake up," JJ whispered, shaking the sleeping brunette's shoulder. "Babe you need to get up," she tried again, doing her best not to wake their daughter who was asleep beside Emily.

The previous night had been rough. Alex had been almost inconsolable, both Emily and JJ taking turns sitting with her, doing their best to offer as much comfort as they could. The teen refused to eat and wouldn't leave her bed except to go to the bathroom, and she really wasn't saying much to anyone. JJ and Emily felt terrible, neither really knowing what to do or say in order to make things better; desperately wishing their daughter could simply catch a break. Since Alex was still so broken up, Emily had eventually decided to sleep in the teen's room, wanting to be there if she had any nightmares.

"Jen?" Emily said, finally waking up, though she still looked half asleep. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine honey, but it's time to get up," JJ replied with a smile as she recognized the look of confusion on the brunette's face. "We have to go to work."

"Oh," Emily replied, biting her lip. "I…I don't think I'm going," she eventually admitted, something which she had decided the night before as she lay next to the teen.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked, confused. "It's Friday. There's a pretty good chance we won't get called away today. Do you really want to piss Straus off by playing hooky?"

"I…wait could we," Emily said gesturing towards the bedroom door as she climbed out of the bed, checking that Alex was still fast asleep before following JJ out into the hallway.

"Em do you really think staying home with Lex is a good idea?" JJ asked as the brunette shut the door behind them. "I know you're worried about her, I am too, but I really don't think there's much we can do for her right now. I mean she doesn't even want to talk to us. The time alone would probably do her some good."

"It's not because of Alex," Emily shook her head. "Well I mean it's partially because of Alex but it's not just that."

"What do you mean?" JJ asked, worried by the lost look she could see in her fiancé's eyes. "What is it then?"

"It's all of it," Emily sighed, leaning against the wall as she ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "This job is just…everything that's happened lately Jen," she struggled to explain. "Alex is a mess right now and I can't help feeling responsible."

"Em this isn't your fault," JJ said, reaching out and taking the brunette's hand.

"Really? Because if I wasn't doing this job then Parrilla never would have come after Spencer in the first place and none of this would be happening right now," Emily countered.

"Okay, maybe that's true," JJ nodded. "But this job also saved Alex's life remember. If you weren't a part of this team we may never have saved Alex from her parents' killer," she tried to reason. "And if you weren't in this job we never would have met."

"Look I know all that," Emily sighed. "I get what you're saying, and obviously I'm happy that this job brought us together, and that it enabled me to be there for Alex, but it's more complicated than that," she explained. "It's all just such a mess right now and I hate it, and I can't help blaming the job. It's just…it's too much. And it's not fair to Alex."

"So what are you saying?" JJ asked, still unsure of what the brunette was trying to say.

"I'm saying….I don't know if I can do this job anymore."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

To say JJ was shocked by the morning's conversation with Emily would be an understatement. The blonde knew Emily was harboring quite a bit of guilt over Spencer's kidnapping, but she never expected that the brunette, who loved her job, would ever consider leaving. JJ had wanted to stay and talk to her fiancé more about it but unfortunately there just wasn't enough time, the media liaison eventually forced to leave to get to work with the promise that they talk as soon as she got home.

JJ had asked Emily what she was going to tell Hotch, worried about how the Unit Chief would handle Strauss, but Emily hadn't seemed too concerned, saying she would call Hotch before rejoining Alex. So as JJ set off to work on her own, she spent the entire drive worrying about Emily and her future with the BAU.

Needing some reassurance from her boss, as soon as JJ arrived at work she headed straight for Hotch's office, knowing he would be the only one to have beaten her there that morning.

"Hotch, could I talk to you for a minute?" JJ asked, poking her head through the open office door and finding the Unit Chief already immersed in a stack of files on his desk.

"Of course, come on in JJ," Hotch replied, closing the file in front of him and gesturing towards the chair placed in front of his desk. "I assume this is about Emily?"

"So she called you already then?" JJ asked.

"Before I got here actually," Hotch nodded. "She sounded pretty out of sorts; said she needed some time to think," he said. "I take it this has to do with what happened with Spencer and why you two had to leave early yesterday?"

"The Hastings don't want Spencer spending any time with Alex because of what happened," JJ explained, figuring the Profiler was probably aware that Alex and Spencer's relationship was more than just friendship, but deciding against bringing it up. "Alex is completely devastated. She was a mess when we got there yesterday and she wouldn't eat or get out of bed," she continued. "Emily is of course blaming herself because Alex has been through so much and now she's just…"

"Not sure if she can do this job," Hotch finished for the obviously flustered blonde. "It's not really all that surprising," he nodded, JJ looking rather surprised. "I mean we've all been there JJ. This job takes a toll, and eventually it gets to be too much. Given everything that's happened and it's direct effect on Alex, I'm not surprised that Emily's asked for some time."

"But what about Strauss?" JJ asked. "I don't think she's going to be thrilled with Emily taking more time off."

"Don't worry about that," Hotch replied. "I will handle Strauss. You just worry about taking care of Alex and Emily," he said. "And you know I really wouldn't worry too much JJ. I'm willing to bet Emily will be back here before we know it. She's a natural Profiler, she won't be able to stay away very long; none of us ever are"

"Thanks Hotch," JJ nodded, giving her boss a small smile. "Well I better get to work then," she said. "We still meeting at 10?"

"Yes, as long as I don't get stuck on a call again," Hotch nodded.

"Well I will see you then," JJ smiled before getting up from her seat and leaving the office, walking out and looking over the Bullpen to find both Morgan and Reid seated at their desks, Rossi's lights now on in his office.

"Hey there you are," Morgan called upon noticing the blonde. "I was beginning to think you and your lover girl were skipping out on us today," he joked as he looked around, obviously hoping to spot Emily following behind her. "Where is Princess?"

"She's not here," JJ replied, continuing towards her office, not quite ready to talk about everything going on with the rest of the team yet, knowing there would be a lot of questions.

"Is she sick?" Reid asked innocently as Morgan watched JJ carefully, obviously concerned by Emily's absence.

"Uh yeah…something like that," JJ replied, mumbling the last part. "I've got work to do though. I'll see you guys in the conference room at 10am," she said as she finally reached her office, quickly stepping inside and shutting the door behind her, successfully shutting out the questions that she knew were coming.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

When Alex woke up that morning she knew it was still early, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she rolled over, expecting to find the bed empty next to her but surprised that her mother was still there.

"Hi," Emily, who had been sitting up leaning against the headboard, greeted her. "Did you sleep okay?"

"My head hurts," Alex replied, feeling a little like she did the morning after she had gotten drunk at that party with Olivia.

"That's probably from all the crying," Emily told her. "Plus you didn't exactly eat yesterday. We should probably go down and get you some breakfast."

Nodding Alex turned towards her nightstand, looking at the time before turning back to her mother feeling slightly confused. "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I decided to take some time off," Emily replied, the fact that she was avoiding eye contact obvious to the teen.

"You took the day off?" Alex asked. "Is it because of me? Because you know you really didn't have to do that. I know I was a mess yesterday but I…I'll be fine," she said, doing her best not to think about everything that had happened the previous day with her and Spencer. "I mean I'm still pretty upset but it's fine. You and Mum don't need to babysit me. Look I will even get out of bed," she said, sitting up, moving to get up, but stopped by Emily's hand on her shoulder.

"Alex honey, I know you don't need to be babysat okay? It's not that," Emily told her. "I just…I need to take some time to get my head on straight," she said, unsure how to fully explain what she was currently feeling. "I just need to figure things out."

"Figure things out?" Alex asked sounding perplexed. "What do you mean? What is there to figure out? You aren't quitting are you?"

"I'm…." Emily began, watching as Alex's eyes widened in surprised. "I'm not quitting," she sighed. "I'm just….trying to figure out how to do my job right now."

"Because of me?" Alex asked quietly.

Biting her lip Emily considered how to answer that question, knowing Alex would hate to be the reason she didn't return to the BAU. "You know before you came to live with me this job was simple," she eventually said. "I mean it was difficult obviously, but I never really worried much about myself. I was single, I didn't really have a relationship with my mother, and yes I was close with the team and they were my family but I never really had to worry about how the job affected our relationship because they were all in the same boat as me," she explained. "But now…now I'm scared."

"Mom…"

"Look I know what you're going to say okay," Emily interrupted before Alex could say anything else. "But it's not just because of you sweetie," she said. "Yes the last few days have gotten me pretty messed up, but it's more than that. It's you and Henry and Jennifer. I don't ever want to put any of you in danger because of my job. I don't ever want you to have to go through what you went through again."

"You love your job," Alex pointed out. "You're great at your job. The team is your family. Please don't quit because of all of this; or for Mum and Henry. They wouldn't want that either."

Nodding, Emily knew Alex was right, but also knew she couldn't return to work with her head so full of doubt. "Look I'm not making any decisions right now," she said. "I really do need to take some time, and not just for you. I need to do this for me. I can't go back into the field when I'm not thinking straight."

"Okay," Alex nodded, taking her mom's hand in hers, remaining silent.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, worried by the teen's silence.

"Yeah…I just…we're kind of a mess aren't we? You and me." Alex said with a laugh trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"A little bit," Emily laughed, squeezing Alex's hand. "But we're going to get through this. We'll be okay. We have each other."

"That's true," Alex smiled, leaning her head down on Emily's shoulder. "And we have Mum and Henry," she added. "And the team and Sp…" she began before stopping herself, realizing what she was going to say.

"Hey," Emily said, putting her arm around the teen. "Things are going to work out. This isn't the end for you and Spencer I know it," she said. "You two are meant to be together. It's going to be okay. I just know it."

"I hope you're right," Alex replied, taking a deep breath to try and control her tears.

"Of course I am," Emily grinned, succeeding in making Alex laugh. "In the meantime though how about you and I help each other? I'll be here for you and…"

"I'll be here for you," Alex finished with a small smile. "I think that sounds like a pretty good deal."

"Good," Emily replied, pulling the younger brunette tight. "Now just so you know it's okay to be upset. It's okay to cry."

"Thanks," Alex nodded her voice cracking slightly as she stopped trying to fight the sadness. "I wish I could just stop though."

"You cry as long as you need to baby," Emily said, kissing the teen's temple. "I'll be right here."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

JJ knew they had a case as soon as she got off the phone with the rather anxious sounding detective from Florida. The team hadn't even had their morning meeting yet, but the media liaison knew it was about to be cancelled, grabbing the notes she had made during her phone call before quickly heading toward Hotch's office.

"Uh oh," Morgan called from down in the bullpen, recognizing the determined look on JJ's face. "How bad?"

"Bad," JJ replied, knocking on the Hotch's office door before letting herself in. "Hotch we've got a case," she said, handing her notes over to the Unit Chief, who immediately began reading.

"You're right, we were invited in?" Hotch asked.

"Detective Harmon called me herself," JJ nodded. "I told her we could be there late this afternoon."

"Perfect, have the files made up and we can meet in the conference room before we head to the airstrip," Hotch instructed. "And JJ….I know you haven't been travelling the team yet but…"

"You need me to with you since you're down an Agent," JJ finished for him since Hotch looked uncomfortable asking.

"I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with, but I would really feel better if you were with us," Hotch said. "You can say no."

"No, of course I'll come," JJ replied. "I've got to pull the Band-Aid off at some point anyways," she said. "I just need to call Emily."

"Okay," Hotch nodded. "Conference room in 30?"

"I'll be ready," JJ told him before heading out of the office, returning to her own office so she could get the files the detective was supposed to send her. Making copies to give to each member of the team, JJ grabbed her cell phone off her desk, hitting Emily's speed dial.

"Jen? Everything okay?" Emily immediately asked when she picked up the phone.

"Everything's fine," JJ quickly assured her. "Well kind of. The team got a case in Florida," she said. "I know that I haven't gone been travelling with you guys since Henry was born but Hotch asked me to come."

"Because of me?" Emily asked. "Oh Jen I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about that," she admitted. "Do you want me to come back? I'll come back. You shouldn't have to leave Henry. I know you weren't ready yet. When are they supposed to leave? I can get there in about an hour."

"Em, no," JJ replied. "I don't want that at all," she said, knowing it was a big deal that Emily had admitted that she needed time off. "You need time. You need to take it. I'll be fine okay? I've been thinking of getting back out in the field soon anyways, now seems like a good a time as any. Plus as much as I don't want to leave Henry at least I know he'll be safe with you there; and Alex and Jessie."

"Yes he'll be well taken care of," Emily laughed. "Are you absolutely positive though Jen?"

"100%," JJ told her. "As long as you're going to be okay though," she added. "And Alex. I really hate that I have to leave you two when you're both so bent out of shape."

"Hey don't worry about us," Emily said. "Alex and I are going to be just fine. We'll take care of each other and I'm sure Jessie will make sure we don't starve. We'll be okay," she assured her. "We will miss you though."

"I will miss you guys too," JJ replied with a smile. "I should get going. I'll call you tonight?"

"You better," Emily said. "I love you Jen."

"I love you too Em," JJ replied. "Give Alex and Henry hugs for me. I love you guys."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long! I am having such a hard time finding spare time to write. So let's just get right to it!**

 **Enjoy! -J**

 **Chapter 3**

Spencer couldn't remember ever feeling so sad before. The teen spent her childhood doing everything she could to get her parents' attention; to win their affection, a task, which often resulted in disappointment, but never this bad. Spencer just couldn't understand how her mother could be so unreasonable; how she could force her to stop seeing her best friend. She had never really expected her parents to simply accept her sexuality, but she hadn't anticipated such a harsh reaction either; she had never expected to be kept from Alex like this.

"Hey Spence, I'm just going to make some lunch, do you want something?" Melissa asked, poking her head in Spencer's bedroom where she was curled up in a ball in the middle of her bed.

"I'm not hungry," Spencer answered, not bothering to look at her sister, keeping her back to the older brunette.

"Spencer you've barely eaten since you've gotten home," Melissa said, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed. "The doctor said you need to take care of yourself. Come on let me make you a grilled cheese," she offered, sighing when Spencer continued to ignore her. "You can't just stay in bed forever. Talk to me. Please."

"What's there to talk about?" Spencer replied. "I'm fine. I'll eat later," she said. "I'm just tired okay? The doctor said I would probably be tired for a few days."

"Yes he did," Melissa nodded. "But I don't think it's just that. I think you're moping because Mom forbid you from seeing Alex," she said, watching as Spencer's shoulder visibly stiffened. "Because Alex is your best friend…and your girlfriend," she then said, Spencer quickly turning around to face her.

"What…how?" Spencer attempted to ask, struggling to get the words out.

"I figured it out," Melissa shrugged. "Alex eventually confirmed my suspicions when you were missing," she smiled, brushing a stray piece of hair out of Spencer's face. "I heard Mom and Dad talking about keeping you away from Alex. Mom acted like she was scared of something happening to you, but I'm assuming she figured out the truth about the two of you."

"She walked in on us kissing," Spencer replied, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I'm sorry Spence," Melissa said, reaching out and taking her sister's hand. "You know how Mom is. She's always so concerned about what everyone thinks about us," she said. "Her and Dad are so set in their ways. They want their life for us."

"It's not fair," Spencer said, trying to hold back a sob. "I do everything they ask of me. I get good grades; I joined student council, debate and field hockey. I'm doing all the volunteer work they set up for me and I never complain when they force me to do those stupid lunches with their college admission friends even though I'm barely a Sophomore, but it's never enough," she ranted. "I'm never enough. I'm never as smart as you, I never play hard enough, I'm not…"

"Hey, stop," Melissa interrupted. "Don't talk like that okay. You are enough, don't let anyone let you think otherwise," she said, Spencer surprised by the sisterly concern, but appreciating it since she had been feeling alone since she got home from the hospital. "And listen, this thing with you and Alex….there is nothing wrong with it okay? You two are best friends and you care about each other. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Thanks," Spencer nodded sadly. "I just…I don't know what to do Melissa. I can't…Mom's threatening to go after Alex's family if I go anywhere near her, but…but I can't…I need her."

"I know you do," Melissa said, running her hand over the younger brunette's head. "Look just give Mom some time. Let things cool down for a few days. I'm willing to bet that she'll come around eventually."

Nodding, Spencer allowed a few more tears to slip down her cheeks before finally speaking up. "What if she doesn't? What do I do then?"

"Well then we will just have to figure something out," Melissa said, smiling as she gave Spencer's hand a reassuring squeeze.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

On any normal day Emily wouldn't be able to stand being away from work, especially when she knew there was a case; but today was different. For the first time Emily felt a sense of peace being at home. Though Alex was still in pretty rough shape, Emily had eventually convinced the teen to join her downstairs; taking Henry and giving Jessie the weekend off as the brunette and her kids hunkered down in the family room where Emily put on Beauty and the Beast knowing it always cheered Alex up.

"So Mum's really not coming home tonight?" Alex asked late that afternoon, lying with her head on the older brunette's lap; Henry asleep in his swing beside the couch.

"Nope," Emily shook her head. "She and the team should be in Florida by now actually," she said as she glanced at the clock. "She said she'd call to talk to you as soon as she got the chance."

"Did she have to go?" The teen asked curiously. "I mean I thought she wanted to wait a bit longer? It must be hard for her to be away from Henry."

"It's hard for her to be away from both of you," Emily said, stroking her hand over the teen's dark hair. "Same as it is for me when I leave," she added. "And Hotch would never have forced her to go, but Jen wouldn't leave the team shorthanded like that. They'll need someone else out in the field with me not there."

"Do you think the team is upset that you're not there?" Alex then asked. "I mean I know you said Hotch was okay about it, but what about everyone else?"

"They're probably surprised," Emily nodded, having spent most of the morning wondering how the rest of the team took the news of her absence, figuring Morgan was likely to be the most worried. "But they'll understand. It's a tough job. It gets to all of us."

Closing her eyes, comforted by the feeling of her mother playing with her hair, Alex couldn't help but feel grateful to have the older brunette home, feeling like she needed her there with her right now; though she wished JJ could be there too. The teen had just felt herself beginning to drift off when the sound of knocking came from the front door.

"Who's that?" Alex asked, squinting her eyes open.

"I'm not expecting anyone," Emily replied. "I'll get it though," she said, leaning forward and kissing Alex's head before moving the teen slightly so she could move off the couch and make her way to the foyer. Peaking out the front window, Emily smiled seeing Olivia standing on the porch carrying a backpack. "Hi sweetheart," Emily greeted as she opened the door. "Were we expecting you?"

"Oh no…not exactly," Olivia replied. "Is that okay though? I was kind of hoping to see Alex."

"Of course," Emily smiled. "I think she could use the company," she said, feeling incredibly happy to see the young blonde, knowing if anyone could cheer her daughter up right now it would be one of the teen's best friends. "She's just on the couch, come on in," she said, letting Olivia in the house and following her towards the family room. "Hey Lex look who's here."

Sitting up, Alex turned her head, a surprised look on her face as she noticed her blonde friend standing with her mother. "Liv…hey," she greeted, sounding slightly awkward just as Henry began crying.

"I better get him fed," Emily immediately suggested, really wanting to give the two teens a chance to talk in private, guessing that her daughter might open up more to her friend than she had to her.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked once Emily left, turning her attention back to her friend.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Olivia replied, dropping her bag before making her way around the couch, sitting down next to Alex. "Zoey and I went over to Spencer's earlier, expecting you to be there too and she told us what happened," she explained, watching as Alex did her best to avoid looking her in the eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Oh…uh…yeah…I'm fine," Alex lied, still looking away from the blonde.

"Alex," Olivia said, her tone warning. "You don't have to lie. It's okay. This whole thing totally sucks," she said, giving the brunette a moment, hoping she would break her silence. "Spencer's a mess you know."

"This whole thing's a mess," Alex eventually said so quietly that, had she not been listening, Olivia may have missed it. "Shouldn't you be over there though? I mean the sleepover's supposed to be at the Hastings' tonight," she then said. "I just assumed that I was uninvited."

"I'm not going," Olivia replied.

"Why not?" Alex asked. "If it's because of me it's fine you know. I don't care," she said. "I mean you and Zoey were friends with Spencer first. It's okay if you take her side."

"Okay first of all I will not be taking sides," Olivia said firmly. "And neither will Zoey. We both hate this whole thing and we feel terrible about it, so we talked and we agreed that we're going to be here for both of you," she said. "We love you both, which is why Zoey went to Spencer's tonight and I'm here. I was kind of hoping you'd let me stay over."

"You…you don't have to do that," Alex replied, her emotions obvious as her voice cracked, overwhelmed and grateful for her friend's support. "I'll…be okay."

"Of course you will," Olivia said. "I know that. But I want to be here...just in case."

"Okay," Alex nodded, attempting a smile as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Okay," Olivia repeated, putting her arm around Alex's shoulder and pulling her tightly to her side. "Okay."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"I don't know what to say to her," Morgan declared early that evening as he walked into the conference room the team was using, slumping in the chair next to JJ, the rest of the team out working on their various assignments. "I want to send her a message or call her but I don't know what to say."

"What?" JJ asked, looking up from the file she had been reading. "I'm sorry did I miss something?"

"Emily," Morgan sighed. "I'm worried about her."

"I know Derek," JJ nodded. "I am too."

"So what do we do then?" Morgan asked.

"Honestly?" JJ said. "Right now I think the best thing we can do for her is give her time. And understanding," she added. "She just needs time right now."

"So I do nothing?" Morgan said in disbelief. "She's my best friend Jayje. How am I just supposed to do nothing? I mean she's got to be hurting if she pulled herself off the job."

"Look Derek I'm not saying do nothing," JJ replied. "I know how much you care about Emily and I really think she could use her best buddy right now," she smiled. "You should most definitely be there for her, but I don't think there's anything you can say to make this better right now. She loves this job, and this family but right now she needs to prove that she loves her kids more."

"Of course she loves…" Morgan began, silenced as JJ raised her hand to stop the oncoming rant.

"I know," JJ said. "And you know that, and the team knows it, but Emily….she still needs to figure it out," she explained. "Alex is a mess right now and after everything that happened with Spencer, Emily is just blaming herself. She needs a chance to be there for her daughter, to help her through this so she can get her head straight."

"You know that sounds a bit like a profile Agent Jareau," Morgan teased, his usual playful grin plastered on his face. "I believe that goes against our rule about profiling each other."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not a profiler isn't it," JJ said with a laugh. "She's going to be okay you know."

"Of course she is," Morgan smiled. "What about Lex though? You think she's going to be okay?"

"She's got a rough couple of weeks ahead with the anniversary of her parents' death so close," JJ replied. "And with all of this Spencer stuff it's hard, but she'll be okay. We'll get her through it," she said. "I just wish we could give her what she really needs right now."

"And what's that?" Morgan asked.

"Spencer."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Hey Baby," Emily greeted as she answered her phone, having checked the caller-I.D to find JJ's name flashing across the screen.

"Hey Em," JJ replied, her voice sounding tired and strained.

"Wow you sound tired," Emily chuckled. "Tough case?"

"They're all tough," JJ sighed, though she didn't even attempt to elaborate. "How's it going at home?"

"It's good," Emily replied, the sound of her smile evident in her voice. "I gave Jessie the weekend off and I'm currently sitting here snuggling with the most handsome little man I know," she cooed.

"Well I'm officially jealous," JJ laughed, grateful to hear the obvious happiness in her fiancé's voice. "I wish I was there."

"We do too," Emily replied. "Henry misses his Mama very much. And I do too."

"You better," JJ said with a small chuckle. "How's Alex? Has she at least made it out of bed?"

"Well technically she's upstairs in bed, but she's doing better," Emily told her. "Olivia's here with her," she explained. "That girl may be trouble at times but she sure has a way of cheering Alex up. I mean Lex is still sad and I think it's going to be a while before she really heals but at least for tonight she's a little happier."

"Good," JJ replied happily. "You've got to love Olivia," she said. "Do you think I could talk to Lex though? I don't want to interrupt but I really do miss her."

"I'm sure she'd love to talk to you," Emily said, carefully getting up from the couch, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder as she kept Henry cradled against her. "Will I get to talk to you some more when you're finished with her?" She asked on her way up the stairs.

"Of course, I want to hear about the rest of your day before I go to sleep," JJ told her.

"Perfect," Emily replied. "Here I'll pass you to Lex," she then said, poking her head into Alex's bedroom where Alex and Olivia were laying on the bed watching a movie. "Lex, honey your Mum's on the phone."

"Oh okay thanks," Alex replied, getting up off the bed and taking the phone. "I'll be right back," she said, leaving so she could talk to the blonde in private.

"How's she doing?" Emily asked, making her way into the room, sitting down on the bed next to Olivia, with Henry. "Has she talked to you much?"

"She doesn't really want to talk about Spencer much, but she's said a little," Olivia explained. "She seems to be okay, but I know how Lex can be. She bottles up a lot. I just want to be here for her," she said. "I figure she'll talk when she's ready."

Smiling Emily reached out and patted Olivia on the knee. "You're a good friend Olivia," she said. "I'm glad Alex has you."

"She's always been a really good friend to me," Olivia replied. "I'm just glad I can be here for her now. And for Spencer," she added. "I love them both. I really hope this all works out."

"Me too honey," Emily agreed, placing her arm around the blonde teen. "Me too."


	4. Chapter 4

**December was difficult. Spare time has been very little. I'm sorry this has taken so long! Doing my best to get back into all of this!**

 **I promise the next chapter will be better!**

 **-J**

 **Chapter 4**

"You know personally I think this whole thing is bullshit," Olivia declared late Friday night as she and Alex sat awake together in the brunette's bedroom; the pair surrounded by junk food, neither one the least bit tired. "I mean seriously what year does Mrs. Hastings think this is? Like come on," she ranted. "So you and Spencer are together. What's the big deal? How does it really affect her?"

"It tarnishes her perfect reputation," Alex replied with a roll of her eyes as she lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling. "God forbid the neighbours have something to talk about regarding Veronica Hastings' family."

"I'm pretty sure the only person who cares is her," Olivia said, lying back next to Alex. "Well and maybe Mr. Hastings because he's kind of frightening."

"Tell me about it," Alex replied, throwing her arm over her eyes. "God it's such a mess. I don't even know what to do," she sighed. "I mean Spencer is completely freaked out. She's like legitimately scared of her parents."

"I know," Olivia nodded. "When she told me a Zoey she was practically hysterical," she explained. "I mean we kept trying to convince her to just come see you and apologize but she was insistent that she couldn't. She really thinks her mom would do something to completely destroy your family or something."

"So I've heard," Alex said. "I don't know why she's worried though. I mean I'm pretty certain my Moms can handle themselves," she added. "Especially if it's for me and Spencer."

"Seriously," Olivia agreed. "Plus I mean your Grandmother is like an Ambassador…whatever that means," she said. "She's an important person. I bet she could totally take on the Hastings."

Quickly sitting up Alex turned towards Olivia with a surprised look on her face. "Oh my God," she exclaimed. "My Grandma! Olivia you are a genius!"

"I am?" Olivia replied, looking slightly confused as she sat up.

"I never even thought of my Grandma," Alex explained. "You're right she could totally take on Veronica Hastings. Easily," she said. "She doesn't exactly know about me and Spencer yet but I bet if I told her everything she would make sure to put Veronica in her place."

"Then we have to call her!" Olivia said excitedly, jumping off the bed and running over to Alex's desk to retrieve her cell phone. "Here use my phone!"

"Olivia it's like 1am," Alex laughed. "I don't think now is an appropriate time to call my Grandmother."

"Oh…right," Olivia said, falling into a fit of laughter as Alex shook her head, the pair suddenly unable to control their giggling as they both lay back on the bed again.

"Do you really think that it could work?" Alex asked when the laughter finally died down.

"I think it's worth a shot," Olivia replied. "I don't think it will make it any worse."

"That's for sure," Alex agreed, "God I miss her," she then sighed. "It probably sounds pathetic but I do. It's not fair. I literally just got her back and I'm not allowed to see her. Even as her friend. It's not fair," she said, sadness once again seeping into her voice.

"I know Lex," Olivia said, reaching out and taking the brunette's hand in hers, biting her lip as she considered what to say, wanting to make her friend feel better. "You know what else isn't fair?" She then asked, turning to Alex who nodded her head. "The fact that I didn't even get to see you and Spencer together as a couple. I mean I totally suspected it and everything, but I never even got to see you guys being all cute together. I feel completely ripped off."

"You're right that's completely unfair," Alex laughed, grateful for her friend's ability to keep things light. "We definitely need to fix that," she said, the girls once again laughing just the bedroom door creaked open, Emily poking her head inside. "Oh sorry Mom. Did we wake you?"

"No I was just getting Henry back to bed and I heard voices," Emily replied. "You two planning on getting any sleep tonight?"

"We were just talking," Alex replied with a smile she knew her mother would be unable to resist.

"And apparently eating half the house," Emily said laughing at the various snack foods surrounding the two teens, unable to be mad since her daughter was currently smiling. "

"We'll get to sleep soon," Olivia told the older brunette.

"Yeah and we'll clean up," Alex added as Emily made her way over to the bed.

"Okay sweetie," Emily nodded, bending down and kissing her daughter. "I love you. Goodnight girls," she said before kissing Olivia on the forehead as well and then making her way back towards the hallway.

"So we'll call your Grandma tomorrow?" Olivia asked as she and Alex began cleaning up the food off the bed so they could get under the covers.

"Tomorrow," Alex agreed with a nod, silently hoping their plan would work.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

The next day Emily was sitting on the floor of the family room, a blanket spread out in front of her, Henry lying in the middle, giggling up at his mother. The brunette had woken rather early when Henry began crying, needing to be changed and fed, the pair eventually heading downstairs so Alex and Olivia could sleep in.

"Your sister and Olivia must be pretty tired today huh," Emily cooed at Henry, checking the time and noticing that it was almost lunch time, neither teen having yet to make an appearance. "We might just have to wake those lazy butts up soon, won't we?" She asked, Henry simply giggling in reply. "I think Mommy's going a little crazy without an adult to talk to too. Yes she is." She said just as her cell phone began to ring.

Checking the caller I.D, Emily was hoping to see JJ's name; slightly disappointed when it was her mother's name lighting up the screen instead. "Hello Mother," Emily greeted when she picked up the phone.

"You know it wouldn't hurt you to sound a little more excited to talk to your mother Emily," Elizabeth's reply came through the phone. "It's not like we talk that often."

"Sorry Mom, I was just distracted playing with Henry," Emily replied, trying to sound more enthusiastic. "How are you?"

"Well I'm a little upset that you didn't call me and tell me what a hard time my granddaughter was having," Elizabeth said. "She was so upset when I talked to her this morning."

"You talked to her this morning?" Emily asked sounding surprised. "I thought she was still sleeping. She called you? What did she say?"

"She told me about the trouble she's having with her friend Spencer's parents," Elizabeth replied. "She told me everything that happened and that they won't let the girls spend any time together anymore," she explained. "She asked if I could help her. You know I'm a little surprised you didn't call me yourself Emily, you know I can handle these kinds of situations easily."

"What do you mean handle the situation mother?" Emily asked. "What exactly did Alex ask you to do?"

"Well she simply asked if I could find a way to persuade Spencer's parents to allow them to maintain their friendship," Elizabeth explained. "I mean I'm not sure what the woman was thinking threatening your family when your own connections are obviously higher up then hers. Honestly Emily why wouldn't you have called me yourself?"

Sighing, Emily pinched the bridge of her nose. "Because I'm not going to stoop to that level Mother," she said. "And I'm not going to let you either," she added. "Look I know Alex is upset, but threatening the Hastings is not going to help the situation. Veronica is upset and she needs some time to process everything that's happened. We need to respect that."

"What happened was not Alex's fault. She shouldn't be punished because of it," Elizabeth said.

"There's more to it than that Mom, it's…it's more complicated," Emily replied, not wanting to reveal too much since she wasn't sure exactly how much Alex had shared. "Look I know you want to help, and I really appreciate it, but please Mother. Please leave this," she practically begged. "I will talk to Alex, but please promise me you won't interfere with this."

"Oh…well…fine," Elizabeth sighed. "If I must, but I want you to promise me that if things don't improve then you'll come to me," she said. "I don't want my granddaughter suffering because of this."

"Okay Mother," Emily replied, unable to prevent herself from smiling at the sound of her mother's concern for Alex. "I promise."

"Well keep in touch then Emily," Elizabeth said.

"I will," Emily replied. "And thank you."

"Of course," Elizabeth responded. "I'm always here."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

When Hotch walked in to the room the team was using at the Florida precinct it was to find JJ surrounded by a stack of files, her head in her hands, obviously frustrated.

"Well that's not a good sign," Hotch said, startling the blonde, who jumped slightly as she raised her head to meet her boss' gaze. "It's pretty early in the case to be giving up already."

"Oh I'm not," JJ sighed. "Just taking a minute before I try to write this press release," she explained. "Trying to get my head back in this. It's been a while since I've had to do this. I'm a little out of practice."

"You? I don't believe that," Hotch replied taking a seat. "You're an old pro at this. The media don't stand a chance against you," he joked, hoping to relax the obviously stressed out media liaison. "Everything okay at home?"

"As okay as it can be considering," JJ shrugged. "But that doesn't really help me relax at night. I think I spent most of the night tossing and turning, worrying about Alex and Emily."

"I'm sorry I had to take you away from them," Hotch said. "I know this isn't easy."

"It's not your fault," JJ replied. "And really I'm okay. I just needed a minute to collect myself. I want to be here. I want to help these families."

"I know you do," Hotch smiled. "And I'm completely confident that you'll be ready for the press conference and you'll handle yourself just like you always do," he said. "I'm also confident that Emily and Alex will get through all of this. I know it's hard being away from them, but they'll be okay. They've got each other."

"That's true," JJ said with a smile. "So you think our unsub will strike again today?" She then asked, deciding it was time to get down to business, knowing the team needed her to give her A-game.

"I think it's likely," Hotch nodded. "Hopefully our press conference will help keep people safe though. Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll make a mistake."

"Maybe," JJ grinned. "But we're never really that lucky are we?"

"Not usually, no," Hotch laughed. "You need any help with that?" He then asked, gesturing towards the blonde's notes for the press conference.

"No I think I'll be alright," JJ replied. "I'll have you go over it before I go out there though?"

"Sounds good," Hotch nodded. "I'll leave you to it then." He said, before heading back out to talk to the lead detective on the case, knowing JJ would be just fine.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Hey girls can I come in?" Emily called, knocking on Alex's bedroom door, early that afternoon after putting Henry down for a nap.

"Yeah sure what's up?" Alex replied, her and Olivia still lounging around in their PJs. "We're just watching a movie. Where's Henry?"

"Napping," Emily told her. "Listen I don't want to interrupt, but could we talk for a minute?" She asked, glancing from Alex to Olivia, hoping the teens would understand that she wanted to talk to her daughter privately.

"You know what I've been wanting to shower anyways," Olivia said. "We can finish this later," she said gesturing towards the movie.

"Clean towels are in the cupboard," Alex said as she paused the movie, watching as her friend left the room. "What's going on?" She asked, turning towards her mother with a worried expression on her face. "Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone is fine," Emily quickly assured her as she took a seat on the edge of her bed. "I just talked to my mother though."

"Oh…" Alex said, biting her lip as she attempted to avoid her mother's eyes. "I guess she told you that I called her."

"She did," Emily nodded.

"Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad honey," Emily replied, sighing as she deliberated how to best talk to the teen. "I completely understand why you asked your grandmother for her help kiddo, but I just don't think it's a good idea."

"But…why?" Alex asked. "Mrs. Hastings is threatening to make things difficult for all of us if I try to see Spencer but Grandma could stop her. She could do something so that the Hastings wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I know she can."

"Oh I have no doubt that she could," Emily replied. "But I asked her not to," she said, putting a hand up to stop Alex's oncoming argument. "Look I know you're hurt, and I know you want to see Spencer honey, but this isn't the way to go about it. Even though it's hard right now we need to respect Veronica's wishes."

"But…but it's not fair," Alex argued, her eyes glossing over with tears.

"I know it's not," Emily nodded. "But Spencer is her daughter, and unfortunately she gets to make these choices right now," she said. "Veronica needs to come to terms with who her daughter is and she needs to learn to accept it. She needs to work this out with Spencer and while she does I think that it's best that you give them some space."

"But what if that never happens?" Alex asked, swiping at the tears that were slipping down her cheeks.

"It will Lex."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know Spencer," Emily replied. "I know how much she cares about you, and I know she's not going to let you go without a fight."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys are still with me! I'm doing my best to keep writing! -J**

 **Chapter 5**

Alex tried not to be angry with her mother after the older brunette had refused to allow Elizabeth to help convince Veronica Hastings to let Spencer and Alex see each other again. She tried not to be angry, but it was difficult. The teen understood her mother's reasoning for not wanting Elizabeth to get involved, but it didn't mean she wasn't disappointed. With no other ideas as to how to change Mrs. Hastings' mind, Alex tried to keep her mind elsewhere, a task, which proved to only make things harder as the anniversary of her parents' murder got closer and closer.

It was early the next week, when Emily was awoken in the middle of the night, quickly sitting up and searching the dark room for the source of whatever had woken her. "Em?" JJ whispered groggily, sitting up and putting a hand on the brunette's arm. "What is it?"

"I…I don't know," Emily replied, rubbing her eyes. "Something woke me…I…I thought…" She tried to explain, suddenly interrupted as the sound of screaming filled the house, both women bolting out of bed and running into the hallway towards the source of the sound.

The pair was in Alex's room in less than five seconds, JJ quickly throwing the light on as Emily ran straight for the bed where Alex was currently thrashing about, obviously stuck in a nightmare.

"No…please…Mom…Daddy….Please don't," Alex sobbed as Emily placed her hands on the teen's shoulders.

"Alex, honey it's just a dream," Emily called loudly, stroking her hand over her daughter's hair. "Alex it's just a dream, wake up," she tried again just as Alex shot up breathing deeply and looking panicked.

"No...they're..." Alex sobbed, looking around the room, obviously confused as to where she was and what was going on, unable to kick the remnants of the dream.

"Sweetheart it's okay," Emily told her softly as she felt the bed dip behind her as JJ sat down. "It was just a dream. You're okay now," she said, Alex looking up and meeting her eyes before throwing her arms around Emily's neck and sobbing into the older brunette's shoulder. "Shhhh it's okay," Emily soothed. "It's okay."

Unable to speak, Alex simply continued to cry, all of her emotions from the past couple weeks, paired with the fear that the nightmare had elicited, making it difficult to stop the tears now that they had started.

Feeling her own heart breaking, Emily tightened her hold on her daughter, feeling JJ's supportive hand on her back as she whispered comforting words into the teen's hair, waiting out the tears that continued to fall.

"It…n-never s-stop," Alex eventually choked out as Emily continued to stroke a hand up and down her back. "It's t-too much."

"I know baby, I know," Emily said, kissing Alex's head. "I'm so sorry. It's going to be okay. It'll be okay," she said still feeling tears soaking her shoulder.

"I m-miss them….all of them," Alex cried, both JJ and Emily understanding that the teen wasn't simply talking about her parents, but Spencer as well. "It's not f-fair."

"We know Honey," JJ said, scooting herself up further on the bed so she could be closer to the younger brunette. "We know it's not fair and we know it's hard," she said, stroking over dark brown locks. "But it's going to get easier. And it's going to work out."

Raising her head to look at her other mother, Alex nodded, tears still falling down her cheeks as she released one arm from around Emily's neck in order to pull JJ into their hug.

"We know this is hard for you Lex," Emily said. "Everything with Spencer, and the anniversary of your parents' death, but we're here for you. You can always talk to us," she told her. "We want to help."

"I know," Alex whispered with a nod. "I just…I don't know how," she admitted. "I don't even know where to start," she said, unsure how to even explain everything she was feeling at the moment.

"You can start wherever you want," JJ said, as the trio pulled out of their hug. "Whenever you're ready," she added. "But it's late now. You should get some rest right now. We can talk in the morning."

"Okay," Alex nodded, grateful that she didn't have to dive into her emotions in the middle of the night when she was already feeling exhausted from her dream. "Okay," she repeated, biting her lip. "But could I…would…I…I don't really want to be alone," she eventually spit out, looking down at her comforter, feeling her cheeks burning.

"You can come sleep with us," Emily was quick to suggest. "There's lots of room. Come on," she said, taking Alex's hand and pulling her up out of bed, leading her to the hall and towards the master bedroom.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Though she had wanted to be there to talk to Alex the next morning, JJ knew she had to go to work as a pile of case files waited for her on her desk. Wanting Alex to be able to sleep in since she had been awoken in the middle of the night the blonde got herself ready for work carefully and quietly, eventually placing a kiss on the head of both brunettes still asleep in her bed before tip-toeing out of the room towards the nursery down the hall.

Peeking her head inside it was to find Henry lying in his crib, wide-awake as he kicked his feet in the air, cooing softly, obviously enjoying himself. "Hey Little Man," JJ called softly, knowing the baby monitor was still on in the master bedroom. "What are you doing up huh?" She said, smiling down at the boy who instantly reached his hands up towards his Mama. "Oh good morning handsome," she said as she kissed the top of Henry's head, making her way towards the changing table. "Were you in here playing so you could give your big sister some extra time to sleep? That was very sweet of you. This week is going to be really hard for her, but I know getting to spend time with you will help her lots, so do me a favour and you be extra sweet to her okay? You take care of her and your Mommy for me while I'm at work alright?" She continued talking as she changed him into a fresh diaper and disposed of everything else before picking the little boy back up. "You're such a good little brother," she said as she made her way into the hallway nearly running into Jessie, who was helping out around the house during the week even though Emily was home.

"I thought I heard someone up," Jessie smiled. "I was just going to come check on him. I heard the commotion last night, I thought you might be giving Emily a bit of a sleep in."

"I'm trying, but knowing her she's probably already awake," JJ replied as Jessie followed her downstairs. "Alex is in bed with her though. I assume she will stay with her until she wakes up, which is hopefully a little later since last night was pretty emotionally exhausting."

"Is she okay?" Jessie asked, wordlessly taking Henry from the blonde's arms so she could get herself a cup of coffee, which the Nanny had already made. "I heard the screaming, I didn't want to intrude though."

"She had a nightmare," JJ replied, taking a long sip of her coffee. "I assume Emily told you what this week is? About Alex's adoptive parents I mean."

"She explained yes," Jessie nodded.

"Between that and everything going on with Spencer, Alex is just having a really hard time," JJ explained, knowing the nanny needed to know. "The nightmares used to be really bad, but she's gotten so much better. Given that it has been a year since her parents were killed we kind of expected the dreams to make a return, but it's really hard on Alex. She was really broken up last night."

"Well it's good that Emily is home for her then," Jessie nodded understandingly. "I will be here to take care of Henry so Emily can focus on Alex," she said. "Don't worry I will look out for them."

"Thank you," JJ smiled. "But do me a favour? Keep an eye on Emily for me too," she said, biting her lip. "She's worried about Alex, and I get it, but she tends to forget to take care of herself."

"Don't worry, I will take care of all of them," Jessie said, reaching out and giving the blonde's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"It's okay to be mad at me," Emily said later that morning the moment that Alex opened her eyes.

"W-what?" Alex replied sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "What are you…?"

"I know this week is hard for you, and I know that you could probably use Spencer right now," Emily explained. "You wanted your grandmother to help, and I wouldn't let her, so it's okay if you're mad. I understand," she said, tucking the teen's hair behind her ear. "But I want to be here for you. I want you to talk to me."

"I get why you didn't want Grandma to help," Alex replied quietly, as she struggled to shake off the remnants of sleep. "I understand, but it's hard," she admitted. "There's just so much going on in my head, it…it feels like I'm just…all over the place."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, reaching out and taking her daughter's hand, wanting her to feel comfortable opening up.

"It's like…" Alex began, biting her lip as she searched for the right words. "One minute I'm okay and then I'm really mad at you," she explained. "And then I'll start missing my parents and Spencer and all that anger just turns to sadness. It's just mostly sadness."

Nodding in understanding Emily feels her heart breaking at her daughter's confession, hating that the teen is in so much pain. "I wish I could do something," she said quietly, leaning forward and placing a light kiss on the younger brunette's forehead. "I wish I could just make it all go away."

"I know," Alex replied, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I wish you could too. I…I wish it was that easy."

"It's going to get better Sweetie," Emily said, reaching her arms around the teen and pulling her closer. "Everything with your parents feels so raw right now because of the anniversary, but it will start to get better. I know it may not always feel like it, but it will get a little easier every day," she said, rubbing her hand up and down Alex's back. "And you and Spencer….you two are going to figure this out. You're going to get past this. I know it."

"I just wish she could be here for me now," Alex said, tucking her head under her mother's chin. "Even if it's just as my friend….I….I need her."

"I know Honey," Emily replied, her voice cracking slightly. "I'm so sorry that she's not," she said, feeling an immediate sense of guilt consume her. "It's not fair. And I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault you know," Alex said after a few moments of simply lying in her mother's arms in silence. "I'm not mad because I think any of this is your fault," she said as firmly as possible, wanting the older brunette to truly hear her. "I know you didn't want any of this to happen. I don't want you to feel bad," she said, lifting her head to look at the brown eyes so much like her own. "It's not your fault. None of it," she said, hoping that her mother understood that she meant her parent's murder as well as Spencer's kidnapping.

Sighing, Emily's mouth lifted into a rather sad smile. "You know sometimes you're too smart for your own good," she said, once again placing a kiss on the teen's head. "I just…I hate to see you hurting so much."

"I know," Alex nodded. "But like you said, it'll get better right?"

"It will," Emily said, as Alex hugged her tightly. "I love you Sweetheart."

"I love you too Mom," Alex replied as a few more tears slipped down her cheeks. "I love you too."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Spencer knew she needed to pull herself together. She knew that nothing good could come of wallowing, and yet that's what she was spending her time doing. The young brunette left her room only when she became hungry, and she very rarely interacted with the other members of her family. In fact the only people who Spencer was talking to were Olivia and Zoey, who were checking up on their friend at least once a day.

Having not heard from either friend yet that day, Spencer knew as soon as the doorbell rang that her friends would appear at her bedroom door within the next couple minutes; taking a minute to flatten down her hair, which she knew desperately needed to be washed.

"Knock, knock," Olivia announced before letting herself in the room, shutting the door behind her before plopping down on the bed next to the brunette. "Hey," she greeted simply.

"Hey," Spencer replied, unable to hold back a small smile as her friend easily made herself at home. "Zoey's not with you?"

"I told her that I called you and you told us not to come today," Olivia shrugged.

"Why'd you do that?" Spencer asked, a confused look on her face.

"Because I knew she wouldn't let me say what I want to today," Olivia replied. "Because we talked about it and she said I had to stay out of it, but I don't think that I do," she explained.

"What?" Spencer said, staring blankly at her friend. "I'm not following Liv. What are you talking about?"

"Look Spencer I know that you went through something really scary," Olivia said with a sigh. "I know it was scary. We were all terrified," she said. "And I also know that you're going through a lot with your Mom right now, but Spencer you have to do something. You can't just sit here forever listening to your mother while Alex sits at home….She's…"

"She's what?" Spencer asked. "Is she okay?"

"You know what this weekend is don't you?" Olivia said.

"Of course I do," Spencer replied quietly, biting her lip nervously.

"She needs you Spencer," Olivia sighed, obviously worried for Alex. "I talked to her yesterday and she's just…she's so sad and…she needs you."

"Liv my Mom said…"

"I know what your Mom said Spence," Olivia interrupted, shaking her head. "And I also know that you're afraid of what she's going to do but I'm afraid too," she confessed. "I'm afraid that Alex won't get through this without you. She needs you and…and you need her too. I know you do," she said. "You have to do something."


	6. Chapter 6

**So I really want to get this story moving! This chapter is still a little depressing and slow, but I promise I've got plans to come. This was just necessary!**

 **Also hoping to get a little team time in soon!**

 **Hope you enjoy! -J**

 **Chapter 6**

Emily was struggling. She hated to admit it because she knew her daughter was suffering, but she was struggling…a lot. As the mother and daughter duo made their way through the week they did their best to remain upbeat, but every night Alex's nightmares got worse, and every day Emily struggled to find the right thing to say to the teen.

Emily spent every day dreading the weekend and the inevitable breakdown to come, nearly picking her nails raw until JJ threatening to duck tape gloves on her hands to force her to stop.

"Em you've got to relax," JJ told the brunette Friday night as they sat together on the couch, Henry already put to bed, while Alex remained in her room. "She just asked for some time alone. She's okay."

"No…she's not," Emily shook her head, JJ silently agreeing, but wanting to reassure her fiancé. "And how could she be? She shouldn't be. Today is hard. Tomorrow is going to be hard. It's not fair."

"I know honey," JJ said, running her fingers through Emily's hair before placing a kiss on the side of her head. "But she knows we're here if she needs us. She just needs some time alone. She's going to get through this," she assured her. "She's strong. Just like you. It will be okay."

"I just feel so helpless," Emily replied. "I wish I could do more."

"You're doing everything you can Em," JJ told her. "Don't doubt that," she said, taking Emily's hand in hers. "Now how are you doing? I know this can't be easy on you either."

"I…." Emily began, shaking her head as she struggled to find the right words. "I don't know," she shrugged. "I mean I think about what happened a year ago and it breaks my heart because I know how much it hurts Alex. And I…I miss them you know. I wish…I wish I had been able to see them one more time."

"They were important people in your life," JJ said, nodding understandingly.

"You know it broke my heart the day I had Alex and they took her away," Emily said quietly. "Not just because I had to give Alex up, but because…because I knew I would never get to see them again," she admitted. "They were so good to me. They understood that I didn't have anyone else; that my parents weren't there for me, so they were. Meredith and I…we got really close," she paused, biting her lip as she tried to focus on the comforting circles JJ was drawing on the back of her hand. "It was hard to watch her go….to not be able to go to her anymore. I wish I could have thanked her…her and Matthew…for everything."

"Oh honey, they know," JJ said, wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck as Emily allowed a few tears to fall. "It's okay baby," she said, kissing her head. "You're okay. You've been so strong for Lex. You're so strong," she whispered, holding on tight as she gave as much comfort to the woman in her arms as she could. "I love you so much."

"I love you more," Emily whispered back with a sniff, tipping her chin so she could draw the blonde into a kiss, a kiss, which JJ immediately deepened until the sound of a knock at the door pulled them apart.

"One of the girls?" JJ questioned as both she and Emily attempted to get their breathing under control.

"Probably Olivia," Emily guessed. "I'll go," she said, wiping her eyes before getting up from the couch and making her way to the front door, opening it up to reveal the last person she had been expecting to be standing there. "Spencer," she said in surprise.

"Hi," Spencer replied nervously, biting her lip.

"What are you doing here sweetheart?" Emily asked carefully, torn between feeling relieved to see the teen and worried about her daughter's ability to handle seeing her again. "You're not supposed to be here."

"I know," Spencer nodded, a lone tear slipping down her cheek. "I know but…but I need to see her," she shrugged. "Please. I have to."

Hesitating Emily took a deep breath, contemplating her options, and the potential consequences before eventually pulling the door open wider, allowing the younger brunette inside.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Alex knew her mother wanted to help her. She knew the older brunette was desperate to be there for her; to offer whatever comfort she could give, but the teen needed a break. As much as she loved her mother and appreciated every moment they spent together that week; she needed some time alone. JJ assured Alex that it was normal to grieve the loss of her parents again; she had told her that she spent the anniversaries of her sister's death much the same way, though each year it had gotten easier. The blonde had convinced Emily that it would be good for Alex to have some time alone to think, and told the teen that they were both there for her when she was ready to talk.

Alex knew she needed to talk. She felt certain that talking about her parents would, indeed make her feel better, but after several hours curled up in her bed crying, she still couldn't bring herself to do it. The young brunette knew this weekend was going to be hard, but she never could have anticipated just how difficult it would be, as she found herself longing for just one more day with her mother and father; wishing so badly that she could talk to them about everything going on in her life. And though she knew it was okay to miss her parents, she couldn't help feeling guilty about it, since she had two incredibly caring mothers waiting to be with her downstairs.

Hearing her bedroom door open behind her, Alex figured one of her mothers had finally given in to checking on her, remaining still as she listened to soft footsteps approaching before she felt the bed dip behind her. Expecting her mother, Alex was surprised when a familiar scent filled her nostrils, a small hand, that she knew did not belong to either one of her mothers, rubbing up and down her arm. Feeling her heart beating rapidly, the teen slowly rolled herself over to find soft, brown eyes staring back at her.

Blinking several time, Alex opened and closed her mouth before reaching out and taking Spencer's hand in hers as if to ensure that the other brunette was really there. "Am I dreaming?" She eventually asked quietly.

"No," Spencer shook her head, giving Alex's hand a squeeze. "I'm really here. I…I needed to be here. I had to see you," she said, pulling Alex closer as the shorter brunette instantly let out a heartbreaking sob. "It's okay," she soothed softly. "It's okay. I'm here. You're okay," she repeated, running her hand over Alex's hair.

"I m-miss them," Alex continued to sob. "I m-m-missed you."

"I know," Spencer replied, feeling tears of her own stinging her eyes as she desperately tried to hold them back. "I know, I'm so sorry. I missed you too. I'm so sorry," she said, leaning back so she could place a kiss on Alex's cheek before she began to kiss away the tears that continued to fall. "I'm so sorry," she said one last time before Alex tilted her head and their lips found each other's.

Though Alex was still crying, the kiss was gentle, but brief as Spencer eventually pulled away, placing a kiss on Alex's forehead before tucking her hair behind her ear. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"N-no," Alex shook her head, clearing her throat as she tried to get her emotions in check. "Not really," she said, biting her lip. "How are you here?"

"I snuck out," Spencer shrugged. "I had to see you today. I…I couldn't not see you," she said. "My mom doesn't know. I'm…I'm not sure how long I have."

Nodding Alex once again took the taller brunette's hand in hers, beginning to draw circles on the back as she tried to soak up every ounce of comfort Spencer could offer her. "I…I needed you here. I'm…I'm glad you're here. Even if it's just for a little while."

"I'm so sorry Alex," Spencer whispered, her emotions clear in her voice. "I never wanted this. I never wanted to leave you like this," she explained. "But…I…I don't know what to do," she admitted. "I don't know how to fix this. I'm just….I'm so scared."

"You know my parents would have liked you," Alex said, surprising Spencer, who wasn't expecting the subject change. "My dad would have loved that you play field hockey. He would have loved talking about books with you," she said. "My mom would have thought you were great. You two would have gotten along amazingly."

"Oh yeah?" Spencer said, quirking an eyebrow, a small smirk on her face. "And you don't think it would have bothered them? Me being a girl and all…dating their daughter."

"Oh they wouldn't have liked me dating," Alex replied with a small, almost sad smile. "But the fact that you're a girl wouldn't matter to them," she said certainly. "They would see what I see. They would just want me to be happy."

"I wish it could be that easy with everyone," Spencer said, squeezing Alex's hand as she thought of her own parents. "Tell me a story. Tell me about them," she then said, wanting to keep the other brunette talking; knowing it would help her heal.

"You know they were the happiest couple…had the happiest marriage, and yet they could hardly ever agree on anything," Alex said with a laugh, unable to hold back a smile at the thought. "If one of them wanted chicken the other wanted beef. Mom wanted me to be a dancer; Dad wanted me to play soccer. It was always something," she explained. "I remember this one time I was like 9…maybe 10 and they promised me that we could have a day together; all three of us. They said I could pick whatever I wanted to do, and they both gave me a bunch of suggestions: movies, park, zoo, museums, whatever," she continued. "My Mom really wanted to go to the museum though, she loved stuff like that but Dad….he hated it. He would always get so bored because my Mom and me always took our time; we would look at everything. He wanted to go see a movie and then play in the park."

"So what did you pick?" Spencer asked, stroking a finger over Alex's cheek.

"Well I was going to pick the museum, but then my dad slipped me ten bucks," Alex laughed, a true and honest laugh.

"He bribed you?" Spencer asked, laughing along with the other brunette.

"He knew he was going to lose and he was desperate," Alex replied, shaking with laughter; though her eyes were beginning to shine with unshed tears. "And ten bucks was like a million bucks to a kid. It was the easiest decision I ever made," she said, falling suddenly serious. "He was such a good Dad. And…my Mom she was…she was amazing."

"I think they would be really proud of you, you know," Spencer said. "They would be proud of you for being who you are…for everything you've done this year," she continued. "They would want to see you happy."

"I hope so," Alex nodded as a few more tears slipped down her cheeks. "But what are we going to do Spence?" She then asked, no longer talking about her parents. "I can't keep going like this. I miss you. I need you."

"We're going to figure it out," Spencer replied firmly. "I promise," she said, leaning forward for a kiss. "We will figure it out."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Em you've got to calm down," JJ said from where she sat on the family room sofa, watching as Emily paced back and forth; practically wearing a line in the rug beneath her feet. "What are you so freaked out about?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have let her up there," Emily said, biting her lip as she picked at her nails nervously. "I mean Lex is having a hard enough time as it is, I doubt that this is going to help. She can't keep having Spencer come back to only have her torn away again."

"You don't know that, that will happen," JJ pointed out.

"Jen her mother doesn't know she's here," Emily said, stopping and turning towards the blonde. "This could end up doing more damage than good," she said, gesturing towards the stairs, looking like she wanted to go up and check on her daughter.

"Or it could be just what Alex needs right now," JJ said, standing up and approaching the brunette; taking her hand and pulling her back towards the couch. "She needs Spencer. She's her best friend first and right now that's exactly who she needs," she said. "I know you would be the one I would want with me if I were Alex; even if it was just as my friend. She needs her."

"I love you," Emily sighed, a smile on her face as she pulled JJ in for a kiss. "You always know exactly what to say," she said, leaning her forehead against the blonde's. "I don't know what I would ever do without you."

"Well it's a good thing you won't ever have to find out," JJ smiled, twisting the ring on her left hand as if to remind the brunette of their upcoming wedding. "You're stuck with me forever now."

"I think I can live with that," Emily smiled just as a furious sounding knock filled the room, forcing the pair to pull away from each other, concern written over both their faces. "One guess as to who that is," Emily said, sighing as she stood up, pulling JJ with her. "Back to reality," she said pulling open the door. "Veronica," she greeted unenthusiastically.

"Where is she? I know she's here," Veronica said, skipping the pleasantries. "Where is my daughter?"

"I'm here Mom," Spencer's voice called from the top of the stairs, having heard the knock at the door, drawing both her and Alex out of the bedroom.

"Get down here right now young lady," Veronica replied sternly. "I thought I made myself clear about this," she then said, turning her angry glare on Emily, who for her part stood her ground. "You should have sent her home as soon as she turned up. You should have called me."

"I begged her Mom," Spencer said when she made it to the bottom of the stairs, Alex standing quietly behind her, still clutching the taller brunette's hand tightly. "It's not her fault. I had to see Alex. You just…you don't understand," she said, tears filling her eyes. "Please, just try to understand."

"We aren't talking about this Spencer," Veronica replied, ignoring her daughter's cries. "I've already made myself clear on the subject. It's not up for discussion. Now let's go," she said, gesturing towards the door.

"Veronica please," Emily tried, watching as fresh tears began to fall down both teenagers' cheeks.

"Now Spencer," Veronica practically shouted, already at the door, turning to watch as Spencer turned towards Alex tearfully, placing a tender kiss on the shorter brunette's forehead before reluctantly making her way towards her mother.

"Mom," Spencer begged, her voice quiet, but pleading. "Mom."

"We're going home," Veronica interrupted, avoiding the teen's eyes as she practically pushed the teen out the door before following her out, slamming the door behind her.

Turning towards her own daughter, Emily could feel her heart breaking, watching as Alex nearly collapsed; saved as JJ quickly scooped the teen into her arms, pulling her down onto the floor as her body was wracked with sobs. "It's okay," JJ soothed, holding Alex tightly. "It's okay," she repeated as Emily made her way over, sitting down on the teen's other side before wrapping her own arms around the pair.

"We're here," Emily told her. "It'll be okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing despite the slow pace of this story! You guys are the best! -J**

 **Chapter 7**

It was a light tapping sound that woke her. A sound so soft that she wasn't sure what had woken her until she heard it again, coming from her window.

Alex had felt terrible after Spencer had left the house and after crying on the floor for nearly an hour, Emily had finally scooped her up and carried her over to the couch where she laid in her mothers' arms until she had eventually calmed down. Emily had told the teen that she could sleep in their room that night; had even volunteered to sleep in Alex's room with her if she preferred, but Alex had refused, insisting that she would be fine on her own. And though she had feared the nightmares to come, the young brunette had waltzed up to her bedroom with as much confidence as she could muster, looking very much like her mother as she went.

Hearing the tapping on the window once again, Alex shook herself from her thoughts, slowly pulling herself out of bed and over to the window, pulling the curtains back to peer outside. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but when her brown eyes swept across the ground below her window they eventually fell on a figure standing down below waving up at her. Realizing it was Spencer, Alex gestured that she would be a minute, grabbing a sweater before making her way to her bedroom door.

Knowing how lightly her mother had been sleeping lately, Alex was careful as she stepped out into the hallway, tiptoeing across the hall and down the stairs, not releasing a breath until she made it to the bottom. Biting her lip as she debated what she was about to do, Alex eventually punched in the alarm code, praying the beep that was emitted wouldn't wake her mothers before unlocking the front door and stepping outside.

"Spence?" Alex called out quietly, not immediately seeing anyone "Spencer?" She tried again as the taller brunette eventually came around the corner, looking shy. "What's going on? It's the middle of the night. Are you okay?" She asked sounding worried.

"I'm so sorry," Spencer said, ignoring the question as she stepped forward and quickly pulled Alex into her arms. "I am so sorry. My Mom…" She began, her tears evident in her voice. "She's awful Alex. She's awful and I hate…I hate her. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey, shhh," Alex soothed, running her hands up and down Spencer's back as she pulled her tighter. "It's okay. It's okay," she repeated. "It's not your fault."

"She's never going to accept this," Spencer said, shaking her head as she pulled back in order to look at the shorter brunette. "She'll never understand."

"You don't know that," Alex insisted, though she had shared similar thoughts throughout the day. "She'll come around Spence. It'll be okay. We just…we have to…we have to wait."

"I can't," Spencer denied. "I don't want to," she said firmly. "It's not fair. I just want to be with you."

"You will be," Alex replied, grabbing Spencer's hands. "We will be. I'm right here Spence. I'm a bit of a mess…" She said with small laugh, trying to hide the worry she still had about the whole situation. "But I'm here. I'm not giving up. I'm still here."

"Run away with me," Spencer blurted out quickly, looking slightly surprised when the words came out, Alex quirking her eyebrow questioningly.

"W-what?"

"Run away with me," Spencer repeated, this time firmer, trying to prove that she was serious. "Right now. Come on," she said, pulling at Alex's hands. "We could do it. I can go get my credit card. We can be out of here tonight. Wherever you want….Chicago even."

"Spencer," Alex cut her off, squeezing her hands. "Spence we can't."

"Yes we can," Spencer replied, her voice begging. "We can Lex. We can get away from here. Away from my parents."

"No Spence, I can't," Alex said regretfully. "Look I want to okay. Really I do," she said, hating the look of hurt that flashed across the taller brunette's face. "There is nothing I want more than to be with you okay…but not like that. I can't…I can't do that to my moms," she tried to explain. "Not after everything that's happened; and surely not this weekend. I can't run off on them Spence. I'm sorry."

"I just miss you," Spencer replied, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"I miss you too," Alex said, stepping forward and meeting Spencer's lips with hers. "It will be okay Spence. We'll get through this," she said when she pulled away.

Nodding, Spencer gave Alex's hand a tight squeeze. "I should get back," she said, gesturing across the street towards her house. "Before they notice."

"Okay," Alex nodded leaning in for another kiss. "We'll talk soon okay? We'll find a way."

"Of course," Spencer replied with a weak smile, hugging Alex before pulling away rather reluctantly. "Goodnight Alex."

"Night Spence," Alex practically whispered as she watched Spencer walk away.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Emily knew Alex's nightmare must have been bad when she walked down the hallway the next morning to hear the sounds of Alex getting sick coming from the bathroom. The older brunette had been surprised to wake up and find that it was morning and Alex hadn't woken her screaming throughout the night.

"Lex, I'm coming in," Emily called as she cracked the bathroom door open, sticking her head in to find her daughter bent over the toilet. "Oh sweetheart," she sighed, quickly making her way over to crouch behind Alex, pulling back dark brown hair, and rubbing her hand up and down the teen's back. "It's okay baby. Just try to take a breath. You're okay."

"Ugh," Alex groaned, spitting into the toilet before flushing, eventually leaning back as she took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"You okay?" Emily asked, still rubbing the younger brunette's back.

"I think so," Alex nodded, leaning back against her mother's knees, sighing in relief as Emily wrapped her arms around her and pulled her so they were sitting back against the wall.

"You want to tell me about it?" Emily eventually asked knowing Alex had been working on being more open with Dr. Sullivan.

"I've been dreaming about the day I found my parents a lot," Alex began hesitantly, torn between wanting to talk about it and wanting to forget the nightmare completely. "Sometimes it's different though and...and those dreams are so much worse," she sighed, picking at her nails. "One minute the people tied to the chairs are my parents and then they're you and Mum, then Garcia and Morgan, Hotch and Rossi, Reid and Spencer, Zoey and Olivia. I have to see each and every one of you guys covered in blood and it's…it's just awful."

"That would be pretty awful," Emily said, reaching over and taking Alex's hand in order to stop her from destroying her nails. "Have you thought about why you might be dreaming about that? About all of us I mean?"

"A little," Alex shrugged. "I mean all of the people I see taking my parents' places are the friends and family I've made since they died," she said. "They're uh…they're all the people that I care about and I'm afraid of losing them too I guess. Plus there's the fact that…well…"

"Well?" Emily prodded; glad to hear the teen being so honest.

"It's just that sometimes when I really think about it…when I think about everyone in my life right now I remember that I wouldn't have any of them if my parents hadn't been killed," Alex explained quietly, her eyes watering. "And I…I miss my parents…I wish they were still here but then…then I…"

"Then you wouldn't have all of us," Emily finished the thought Alex was obviously struggling with.

"And I don't want that either," Alex sniffed; annoyed by the tears that escaped her eyes despite her best efforts to hold them back. "I love everyone here but I love my parents and…"

"Oh honey," Emily interrupted, pulling her daughter tight. "That's a vicious circle Baby. You can't let yourself think like that, it will only hurt you more."

"I know," Alex replied letting her head fall on her mother's shoulder. "I just wish I could have it both ways. I wish I could have my old life and my new life together. Does that seem selfish?"

"Of course not," Emily was quick to assure her, placing a kiss on the side of Alex's head. "I completely understand what you're feeling baby, and it's okay for you to feel that way. Don't let yourself feel guilty about it okay?"

"I'll try," Alex nodded, taking comfort in her mother's arms still wrapped around her, her thoughts interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. "Who's that?"

"Probably Garcia," Emily replied. "She practically begged to come by for breakfast. She's been missing you and Henry," she explained. "She'll understand if you don't want to come down though. I can explain."

"No, no," Alex quickly shook her head. "I'll come down," she said, wiping her face and putting on a smile. "I miss Penelope. Just give me a minute to clean up and brush my teeth."

"Okay," Emily nodded, smiling as she placed a kiss on the teen's forehead before helping her up off the floor. "I'll meet you down there then."

"Okay," Alex replied, watching as Emily made her way to the door before calling out. "Mom," she said, waiting until Emily turned back around to face her, a questioning look on her face. "I love you."

"I love you too Baby," Emily smiled. "So much."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Hand over that baby," Garcia demanded as soon as JJ opened the front door with Henry in her arms. "Come to Auntie Penny Henry. Oh I missed you so much," she cooed as soon as she had the baby in her arms.

"It's nice to see you too Garcia," JJ laughed, shaking her head as the bubbly blonde simply made her way past her and into the house. "Just make yourself at home."

"Oh thanks I will," Garcia said, placing kisses all over Henry's face as she made her way into the family room. "No need to tell me really."

"Oh trust me I know," JJ smiled, taking a seat next to her friend on the couch.

"How's Lex?" Garcia then asked seriously, turning away from Henry for a moment in order to look at JJ. "Is she okay?"

"It's been rough," JJ admitted. "But you know she's a really strong kid. She's gonna pull through."

"Of course she will," Garcia smiled. "Is she okay with me being here though? I mean I know I was pretty insistent about being here but I really don't want to make things harder or anything."

"It's fine," Emily interrupted before JJ could answer, coming around the corner. "I already asked her and she wants to see you," she smiled. "She'll be down in a bit."

"Oh good!" Garcia replied happily.

"Nightmares?" JJ then asked since she had yet to see the teen since she was up early with Henry.

"Yeah. Pretty bad too," Emily replied as she plopped down on the sofa across from the two blondes. "But we talked about it, so I think she's feeling a bit better."

"Good," JJ smiled as the sounds of footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Hey I thought you said we were having breakfast," Alex called as she came around the corner, immediately making her way over to Garcia. "Hi Penelope," she said, bending down to give her pseudo-aunt a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too pumpkin!" Garcia replied, returning the hug. "It has been far too long," she added. "And don't you worry your mother was just about to get started on breakfast."

"I was?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow. "Weren't you the one who wanted breakfast? Doesn't that mean you should be making it?"

"Of course not Emsters, I'm the guest!" Garcia replied, making Alex laugh.

"Come on Emily I'll help you," JJ interrupted before the brunette could argue, knowing her and Garcia could go at it all day if she let them. "We can make pancakes," she suggested.

"With chocolate chips?" Alex asked, a grin on her face.

"Of course," JJ laughed getting up and making her way over to Emily in order to pull her off the couch. "You guys catch up and we'll call you when everything's ready," she said, holding Emily's hand as she led her towards the kitchen.

"I don't know why we have to do the cooking," Emily huffed when JJ finally dropped her hand in the kitchen. "Doesn't seem fair to me."

"Oh hush you," JJ said, smacking the brunette's shoulder playfully. "Let Garcia spend some time with the kids. It will be good for her," she said. "And it will be good for Alex. I mean didn't you see her in there? I think that was an honest to goodness laugh. When was the last time we heard one of those?"

"I don't know but it has been way too long," Emily sighed, leaning against the counter. "You're probably right. I mean Garcia does have a way of making people feel better."

"Exactly," JJ smiled as she began pulling out the necessities so she could start on breakfast. "Now come on you better help. Our daughter wants chocolate chip pancakes and I'm not letting you stand around pretending to help like you usually do," she teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emily replied, feigning innocence. "I always help," she added just as the doorbell once again rang out. "Oh look at that, someone's at the door. I better get that," she then said, laughing as she dodged the whisk that JJ attempted to use to hit her.

Heading for the door, Emily checked the window, seeing Veronica Hastings once again standing on the front porch. Taking a deep breath, Emily attempted to brace herself as she opened up the door. "Veronica," she greeted with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Is Spencer here?" Veronica demanded quickly, once again skipping any pleasantries.

"No she isn't," Emily replied. "She's not allowed remember? I think you made yourself clear about that yesterday," she said. "Why would she be here?"

"Because she wasn't in her bed when I checked on her this morning," Veronica replied her tone worried. "I can't find her anywhere. She's gone."


	8. Chapter 8

**A day later than I had hope to get this posted, but I really think it will have been worth the wait!**

 **Enjoy! -J**

 **Chapter 8**

"Mom?" Alex called, having heard voices at the door, wondering what was going on. "Who is…" She began before noticing Spencer's mother standing on the front porch. "Oh. Spencer isn't here." She said dully.

"She knows sweetheart," Emily told her. "But that's kind of the problem. Honey have you heard from her at all? She's not at home."

"So why don't you just call her?" Alex asked, snapping slightly, having obviously had enough of Veronica Hastings.

"Her cell phone is in her room but she's not," Veronica replied. "I can't find her anywhere and I assumed she would have come here but…" she paused, at a loss for words. "I'm not really sure where else she would go."

"Alex why don't you go try calling Zoey and Olivia and see if either one of them have heard from Spencer okay?" Emily suggested, Alex nodding as she headed back to the family room to fetch her cell phone. "Does Spencer have a credit card?" She then asked, turning her attention back towards Veronica.

"Well yes," Veronica nodded, still watching Emily expectantly.

"Okay good, that's good," Emily replied, gesturing that Veronica should come inside before turning her attention towards the family room. "Garcia," she called, the blonde quickly coming around the couch, still holding Henry in her arms. "Do you have your laptop with you?"

"Always," Garcia replied. "It's in the car."

"Can you go get it?" Emily asked. "I need you to track Spencer Hastings' credit card," she explained as Garcia quickly handed Henry off so she could head to her car, no questions asked.

"Zoey and Olivia are together and neither one of them have heard from Spencer," Alex said as she came back to where her mother stood with Veronica, biting her lip nervously.

"Okay well Garcia's going to track her credit card, we'll find her," Emily quickly assured the teen as Garcia returned, Emily handing Henry to JJ who had been listening from the kitchen; everyone heading into the family room so Garcia could start up her computer.

"Umm Mom...I…there's something you should…something you should know," Alex stuttered hesitantly, drawing the attention of all the adults in the room save for Garcia who was typing furiously on her computer. "Um…well...Spencer was here last night," she admitted quietly, looking at the ground, not wanting to see the looks on her mothers' faces.

"What? When?" Emily immediately demanded, feeling JJ grabbing her arm in order to calm her down, seeing Veronica looking back and forth from her to Alex out of the corner of her eye.

"I…I was asleep and I heard a tapping at my window," Alex explained. "I went to look and I saw Spencer standing out in the yard so I went to the front door to meet her," she continued, knowing from the look on her mother's face that she needed to explain the night fully. "She….well she wanted me to run away with her. She said her mother wouldn't ever accept us," she said, chancing a glance at Veronica. "And so she wanted me to go somewhere with her, but I said that I couldn't…that I _wouldn't_ do that to you and Mum. She said she was going to go home. She never said…I didn't think she would still run off."

"Okay well…" Emily began, taking a deep breath as she pinched the bridge of her nose, hating that this whole thing was even happening. "Did she mention where she wanted you to go?"

"Not really," Alex shook her head. "I mean she mentioned Chicago but I think that was just for me. I don't think she would go there on her own."

"Garcia anything on her credit card? She hasn't been at the airport has she?" Emily asked, turning her attention towards the technical analyst.

"No, no plane tickets," Garcia replied, still typing frantically. "But…ah ha yes just as I thought…she withdrew $100 dollars from the ATM at the store around the corner at…4am this morning," she blew out a breath. "Smart girl. She probably knew we could track her if she used her card."

"$100 dollars," JJ said. "Not exactly enough money to hop on a plane," she pointed out.

"No but it's definitely enough to catch a cab," Emily replied. "Veronica is there anywhere that you can think of that Spencer might go? Somewhere that's important to her. Somewhere she feels safe?"

"Well…I…I'm not sure," Veronica sighed, letting her head fall into her hands, obviously embarrassed by her lack of knowledge about her own daughter. "I mean lately she's always here. She always comes here. I thought for sure…I thought she would be here."

Understanding what the older woman meant, Alex couldn't help but feel bad, knowing that Veronica Hastings simply didn't know enough about her daughter because she never took the time to learn. The teen also understood that Veronica only knew that Spencer trusted her and her mothers, and would obviously turn to all of them before she turned to her own family.

"She…Spencer has mentioned a lake house before," Alex eventually said, wanting to be helpful. "I remember her mentioning wanting to go spend a weekend or something this summer before…well before all of this happened," she explained. "Maybe…maybe that's where she went."

"You have a lake house?" Emily asked, turning to Veronica.

"Well yes but we hardly ever use it," Veronica replied. "We haven't even been there in over a year."

"Sounds like a perfect hideout," Emily said, standing from her spot on the couch. "Why don't you get Peter? I can follow you there."

"You're coming?" Veronica asked, unable to hide her look of surprise.

"I'd like to," Emily nodded. "I think it might help. I can talk to her and this way if she isn't there I can help you get in contact with the authorities so we can start an official search for her," she said, knowing she was going to follow the woman whether she agreed to it or not.

"I want to come too," Alex quickly blurted. "Please. Spencer will listen to me. She's not just going to come home with you," she said, talking directly to Veronica.

"Oh alright," Veronica sighed. "I'll get Peter and meet you all out front," she said, quickly getting up and heading in the direction of the front door, before stopping in her tracks and turning back around. "Wait what if she's not there? What if she comes back?"

"I'll stay here in case she shows up or she calls," JJ said, bouncing Henry on her hip. "And you should make sure Melissa stay at your house in case she comes home."

Nodding her understanding Veronica headed for the door as Alex turned towards her mother expectantly. "Do you think she'll actually be there?" She asked, her eyes worried and begging.

"I think it's our best shot kid," Emily replied honestly, throwing her arm around the teen's shoulder. "Come on. Let's find your girl."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"You know I'm really proud of you," Emily said in the car, chancing a glance at her daughter before returning her attention to the Hastings' car ahead of them.

"You are?" Alex asked in surprise, having expected her mother to be upset about her meeting with Spencer the night before. "I thought…but…you are?"

"Yes I am," Emily smiled. "I mean I would have preferred you told me about your little encounter with Spencer last night," she said. "But I know it must have been difficult for you to refuse to run away with her given everything that's been going on. I'm glad you didn't. I'm glad you didn't run away from your problems."

"Well considering running away hasn't really helped me in the past I figured it was a better idea if I stuck it out this time," Alex replied with a small smile. "Plus like I said at home I wasn't going to do that to you and Mum…not again."

"I appreciate that," Emily said, reaching out and placing a hand on the teen's knee.

"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you Spencer came over last night," Alex then said. "I just…I know she wasn't supposed to be there and I didn't want her getting into anymore trouble. I also didn't want to give Mrs. Hastings any more reasons to give you and Mum a hard time. I thought it would be easier if you didn't know."

"I get it Sweetheart, really I do," Emily assured her. "But from now on let's not keep secrets okay? Especially about this?"

"Okay," Alex nodded, reaching out for the hand that still rested on her knee and giving it a squeeze. "Mom…what if she's not there? What if she really ran off and we can't find her?" She asked sadly. "It'll be all my fault."

"Hey no, none of that," Emily quickly responded. "Spencer is going through a lot right now, and she's a little lost, but it's not your fault. This is between her and her parents." she assured her. "And for what it's worth I really think we're going to find her. I honestly don't think she would venture too far. I think she just wants to give her mother something to think about. Probably scare her."

"How can you be so sure?" Alex asked skeptically, surprised by just how confident her mother seemed.

"Because it's something I would have done," Emily shrugged. "My parents weren't very different from the Hastings," she said as she watched said couple driving not far ahead of them. "If I were Spencer I would probably want to scare my mother enough to change her mind…make her fear really losing me, but I wouldn't go too far because…well because of you."

"Me?" Alex repeated in confusion.

Nodding Emily glanced at her daughter once again, realizing she needed to explain. "Spencer cares about you sweetie," she said. "Not only are you her best friend, but she has feelings for you too. She wouldn't want to run away from you. Especially since this is all for you."

Resting her head back against the car seat, Alex considered this for a moment, biting her lip as she thought about her interaction with Spencer the previous night. While Alex was worried about Spencer, she knew her mother had a good point, and she really did believe that Spencer would never intentionally hurt her.

"I hope you're right," Alex eventually said, holding Emily's hand tightly, sighing as she turned her head to face the older brunette. "God I just hope this is over soon."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

By the time her mother finally followed the Hastings into the driveway of their second home Alex could feel herself shaking nervously. Despite her mother's reassurances, the teen couldn't help but fear that Spencer wouldn't be hiding at the lake house like they thought, which would bring them back to square one.

As soon as the car came to a stop Alex was out the passenger's side door; she and Emily approaching Peter and Veronica's car before the couple had even made it out of their car.

"It looks like someone's been here," Emily said, pointing towards a set of tire tracks in the driveway that belonged to neither of the vehicles currently occupying it. "Someone needs to go in and talk to her."

"Well I have no idea what this whole thing is about," Peter replied. "So why don't I go in there and get her. Tell her to stop being ridiculous and come home."

"That's probably not the best way to approach this," Emily suggested, glancing at Veronica who looked rather nervous, obviously realizing her husband was about to find out the truth about their daughter whether she liked it or not.

"I'll go," Alex blurted, anxious to see Spencer for herself. "I can talk to her. I'll convince her to come out," she said, looking nervously towards Peter and Veronica. "Please?"

"Well I don't see why not, since you're here," Peter huffed impatiently, believing her daughter to have run off simply because she was being kept from seeing her friend, not her girlfriend. "Go on. We can't spend all day here."

With Peter's permission, Alex barely glanced at her mother before running up the steps to the large house, immediately pushing open the front door, which had been left unlocked. Glancing around the front hallway, Alex was faced with several rooms as well as a staircase leading upstairs; plenty of places for Spencer to be hiding out, most likely having heard cars approaching the house. Not really knowing where to start, Alex closed the front door behind her, taking a few steps into the room.

"Spence?" She called out hesitantly. "Spencer? Are you here?" She tried, pausing as she waited for a reply. "Spencer it's Alex. Please come out. I'm worried about you."

Listening carefully, Alex waited, hearing what sounded like quiet footsteps coming from somewhere upstairs. "Spence?" She called again when it sounded like the steps had stopped at the top of the staircase. "It's just me. Your parents are waiting outside."

Alex didn't have to wait long before Spencer finally revealed herself, peaking around the corner to ensure that Alex was indeed alone before descending the stairs towards her. "Hi," Spencer greeted when she reached the bottom of the stairs, Alex quickly making her way over.

"God you scared me," Alex said, throwing her arms around the taller brunette and pulling her tight. "What were you thinking? I thought you said you were going home?" She said. "Why would you just…how could you…you can't do that. You can't run off on me like that. Not after everything that happened Spence. I…I was so scared."

"I'm s-sorry," Spencer replied as tears could be felt hitting Alex' shoulder; Spencer shaking in her arms. "I just didn't know what else to do. I'm so s-sorry."

"It's okay," Alex sighed. "Shhh it's okay. I know," she said, running her hand up and down Spencer's back comfortingly. "It'll be okay."

"I don't know what to do," Spencer said after a few minutes of simply standing in the comfort of Alex's arms. "I don't know what to say to them. I don't know how to talk to them," she said as she pulled back so she could see the shorter brunette properly. "What do I do Lex?"

"Be honest," Alex replied with a shrug. "Your Mom can't ignore you forever and your Dad doesn't even know what's going on, so just be honest," she said. "Tell them what you feel and make sure they're listening. Make sure they hear you," she emphasized. "You can do it. I'll be right here. No matter what," she said, leaning forward for a short kiss that she hoped would convey just how deeply she cared for Spencer.

"Okay," Spencer nodded, reaching down and taking Alex's hand in hers before heading for the door; pausing to take a deep, calming breath before stepping outside to face her parents.

Upon stepping outside, Alex watched as Veronica instantly zeroed in on the fact that she and Spencer were holding hands, Emily looking slightly nervous, while Peter remained oblivious; looking rather annoyed.

"Spencer thank God," Peter called. "What the hell were you thinking? You nearly scared your mother and I to death. Why would you run off like that?" He asked.

"I had to," Spencer replied, doing her best to keep her emotion in check, not wanting to give in to the tears that threatened to fall.

"You had to?" Peter repeated sounding confused.

"Something could have happened to you," Veronica interrupted before her husband could say anything else. "We were worried sick. I don't understand how you could do this to your father and I after everything we've just been through."

"You don't understand?" Spencer repeated incredulously. "You don't…I tried to talk to you Mom. I begged you to understand but you refused to hear me out. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Spencer now is not the time to…"Veronica tried to interrupt, catching her husband's confusion out of the corner of her eye.

"What is she talking about Veronica?" Peter asked, looking from his daughter to his wife. "What does she mean she tried to explain? What is this about?" He repeated himself. "If all this is simply because she wants to hang out with her friend then why go through all the trouble of keeping them apart? Surely you can't be holding a grudge against Alex because of some psycho's actions."

"Peter you don't understand," Veronica tried to reason, seeing Peter's frustration etched upon his face.

"Well then please enlighten me," Peter replied impatiently. "What exactly is it that I don't understand?"

"She's not just my friend Dad," Spencer practically shouted, refusing to listen to her mother make up some new excuse as to why she couldn't see Alex. "I...I love her. I'm in love with her."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Friends!**

 **So this story is quickly wrapping up. I believe one more chapter after this one before we move on to the next story, which is one I think you guys are really going to love!**

 **So thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I will be able to get the last one up quickly for you all!**

 **Happy Reading! -J**

 **Chapter 9**

 _"She's not just my friend Dad," Spencer practically shouted, refusing to listen to her mother make up some new excuse as to why she couldn't see Alex. "I…I love her. I'm in love with her."_

As soon as the words left Spencer's mouth her stomach dropped, realizing there was no taking back what she had just revealed. Though she was relieved to have the truth out in the open, the brunette couldn't ignore the fear coursing through her veins, having no idea how her father was going to react.

Seeming to have stunned everyone into silence Spencer chanced a glance around at the adults surrounding her, noticing a rather shocked expression on both her father's and Emily's faces, while her mother just looked plain angry. Turning towards Alex, the taller brunette had to resist a laugh as Alex's mouth hung open in shock, tears filling her eyes, obviously not having expected Spencer's words. Feeling suddenly brave, Spencer reached out and took Alex's hand in hers, giving it a firm, reassuring squeeze before turning her attention back to her parents.

"D-daddy?" Spencer eventually broke the silence when she couldn't take it anymore. "Please say something."

"Veronica? Did you know about this?" Peter asked, tearing his gaze away from Spencer and Alex's joined hands in order to look to his wife; the look on her face answering his question.

"Peter I tried to…"

"Tried to what?" Peter interrupted before Veronica could continue. "Is this what all of this has been about? This is why Spencer has been so melancholy? Why she ran away? Because you don't want her to date Alex?"

"I…Are you honestly telling me that you're okay with this?" Veronica asked in surprise. "After everything that's happened because of her family, you're okay with this?" She said. "You're not at all worried?"

"Oh for Christ's sake Veronica," Peter practically yelled. "This is our daughter. Are you really more concerned about what your gossip fueled friends are going to think than your own daughter's happiness?" He asked, Spencer watching the interaction with tears stinging her eyes.

"But…she's…it's…" Veronica stuttered.

"Spencer," Peter once again cut his wife off, turning towards his daughter. "Are you happy? Does she make you happy?"

"Y-yes…yes," Spencer replied. "Very much so," she said, feeling Alex's hand tightening around hers as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Well then, that's settled than," Peter said, shrugging his shoulders like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Peter," Veronica attempted to argue, although she sounded as if she was losing her fight.

"Veronica look at her," Peter said. "Look at what's been happening; at what happened today. Is this really how you want things to be?"

"You'll lose her Veronica," Emily added finally shaking herself out of her shock. "If you push this, you'll lose her and trust me it won't be easy to go back," she said, thinking of her own experiences with her mother. "They care about each other Veronica. They're happy; or at least they were. Can't that be enough for you? Isn't that what's important?"

"Please Mom," Spencer begged, wanting the whole nightmare to be over with. "Please."

"Veronica," Peter said, his tone softening as he reached out, taking his wife's hands in his, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Spencer is our daughter. This doesn't change anything. She's still our daughter. She's still our little girl."

At these words a tear slipped down Veronica's cheek, the normally stoic woman's resolve obviously fading as she looked past her husband at Spencer and Alex who were still standing together; hands held tightly. "I was so scared," she eventually said, still looking at Spencer. "When you were taken I…I thought…I thought I'd never see you again," she explained as Spencer released Alex's hand so she could step closer. "I know I haven't been…I'm not."

"Mom," Spencer attempted to interrupt, Veronica quickly shaking her head.

"I haven't been there for you like I should," Veronica said. "I should have done better. I need to do better," she continued, tears slipping down her cheeks. "I don't want to lose you Spencer. I'm so…I'm so sorry."

At these words Spencer practically launched herself into her mother's arms, tears coming on full force as she sobbed into her mother's shoulder; Veronica hugging her tightly to her chest. "I am so sorry Spencer," she repeated. "I'm sorry."

"M-mommy," was the only thing Spencer managed to choke out, feeling her father's arms wrap around both of them as he placed a kiss against her head.

Watching the interaction with tears in her eyes, Emily didn't even realize Alex had moved closer until she felt arms wrap around her waist, the teen resting her head against her shoulder as she wiped tears off her own cheeks. "See," Emily smiled as she placed a kiss on the top of Alex's head. "I told you everything would work out."

"Yes well I guess I should listen to you more often huh?" Alex joked, squeezing her mother tighter, feeling a sense of relief spread all over her body as she looked up to watch Spencer still embracing her parents; dropping her gaze when she caught Veronica staring back at her.

"Alex," Veronica called, kissing Spencer's head before letting go of her daughter in order to move closer to Alex. "Alex I…I owe you an apology. I owe both of you an apology," she added, looking at Emily. "I've been…I've been terrible and I'm sorry. I hope that you'll be able to forgive me."

Nodding Alex chose not to reply, knowing she still needed some time in order to fully accept the older brunette's apology, but feeling confident that she would be able to put it past her at some point for Spencer. And as this thought crossed her mind, Alex looked up to find Spencer walking towards her, a smile on her face though her eyes were still bright with tears; the taller brunette immediately throwing her arms around her neck, finally able to be with her girlfriend again.

"It's over," Spencer whispered into Alex's hair. "It's really over."

"Actually I think it's just begun," Alex replied as she pulled back, looking at Spencer with a smile on her face; the taller brunette immediately understanding that Alex was referring to their relationship as she returned her smile, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss against her lips. Not caring that their parents were watching as they leant their foreheads together, both finally feeling free from all the hiding, it was Alex who eventually pulled back, a mischievous grin on her face. "So you love me huh?"

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Garcia had stayed with JJ the entire time that Emily and Alex were gone. The bubbly blonde recognized the anxious look on her best friend's face, and knew there was no way she would leave her side; busying herself playing with Henry while she kept an eye on JJ, who was constantly checking her watch.

It wasn't until Emily had called to say they were on their way home that JJ visibly relaxed, reassured by her fiancé's insistence that everything was okay and they would tell her everything as soon as they were home. Allowing herself to relax, JJ had eventually joined Garcia and Henry on the floor, allowing the pair to distract her until the rest of her family returned.

As soon as the front door opened and she heard a familiar voice yelling 'Mum', JJ was up on her feet, smiling as Alex ran into the room, immediately falling into JJ's open arms.

"It's over Mum, it's over," Alex told her happily, sounding giddy with excitement. "Spencer told her dad everything and he was okay," she explained. "He didn't freak out at all and he reasoned with Mrs. Hastings and she apologized for everything. It's going to be okay now. We can be together again."

"Oh honey that's great news," JJ replied, kissing Alex's head, so happy to finally see her daughter back to her old self again. "I'm so happy for you," she said, looking up and noticing Emily leaning against the wall with a smile on her face.

"You know she's leaving out the most important part of the story," Emily said, unable to hold back a grin as she walked over and kissed Alex's head before placing a kiss on the blonde's head as well.

"Mom," Alex groaned, pulling out of JJ's embrace. "Really? Don't you think I endured enough teasing on the drive home?"

Though they hadn't wanted to be apart, Spencer and Alex both knew it would be best if Spencer rode home with her parents, still needing to really talk to them about everything. Reluctantly saying their goodbyes, and agreeing to talk later, Alex had gotten in the car with Emily who waited only until they pulled out of the Lake House driveway before she began with the teasing.

"What's she talking about?" JJ asked with a hint of amusement in her voice as Alex's cheeks reddened. "What did you leave out?"

"Nothing," Alex was quick to reply, rolling her eyes when Emily cleared her throat. "Okay so Spencer may have said something else that Mom will just _not_ let drop."

"Well what did she say?" It was Garcia who asked excitedly, from where she still sat on the floor with Henry in front of her.

"Oh nothing really just that she….cough…me," Alex said, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"What was that?" JJ asked with a laugh.

"She said that she…" Alex began before embarrassment kicked in and she stopped again, huffing as she looked towards her mother who had an amused expression on her face. "Why don't you just tell them?" She suggested with another eye-roll that reminded Emily of a young her.

"Spencer told her parents that she was in loooooooove with Alex," Emily revealed with a big smile on her face, earning gasps from both blondes in the room.

"Aww she said she loves you?" JJ said, as Alex hid her face in her hands.

"Yes," came Alex's muffled reply, hating the blush that seemed to reside on her cheeks permanently at this point.

"That's great! Did you say it back?!" Garcia practically squealed.

"Well…no," Alex replied, finally removing her hands from her face. "I mean when she said it she was talking to her parents and I didn't want to just cut in," she explained, biting her lip. "And then I just…I don't know I said something, but I got nervous and...oh God I totally messed this up!" She groaned before falling back on the couch.

"Hey, no, you did not," Emily quickly assured her, sitting down next to the teen, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I was just teasing because I thought it was sweet. You didn't mess anything up!"

"Yeah and I'm sure Spencer didn't say she loved you with the expectation that you would say it back," JJ said, joining the brunettes on the couch. "I mean it's a big thing telling someone you love them," she said. "It's okay to wait until you're ready."

"But I…I mean I love her," Alex said, rubbing at an imaginary stain on her pants. "She's my best friend so obviously I love her but…I mean…how do I know if I'm _in_ love with her?"

"Well this is probably the least helpful answer ever but you'll just know honey," JJ told her.

"Yeah, you remember after you asked me if I had feelings for Jen?" Emily said. "I thought about it a lot after that and then one day I just realized that you were right. It wasn't just friendship, I was in love with her and I just knew. I could just feel it," she said, winking at the blonde who was listening with a smile on her face.

"Look Sweetie don't worry about all of that okay?" JJ suggested. "Spencer's parents both know the truth now, and they're accepting it, just focus on that and let yourself be happy."

"Mum's right," Emily agreed. "You two finally get to be together again, that's all that matters! And I'm sorry about the teasing. I won't let it happen again okay?"

"Yeah okay," Alex eventually replied, cracking a smile at the goofy grin on her mother's face.

"Well now that that's settled I want to hear the whole story," Garcia said, turning towards Alex with Henry now sitting in her lap. "From the beginning. Let's go Princess and don't leave out a single thing."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

It was difficult for Alex to resist the urge to call Spencer all day, wanting to give her girlfriend a chance to really talk things out with her parents. The teen was grateful for Garcia's presence, as she was a welcome distraction, though Alex still couldn't help constantly letting her gaze fall to her phone, hoping for a call or a text.

Though Emily had assured her that Spencer would call as soon as she could, Alex couldn't help the worry that she felt as she sat down in the family room after dinner; doing her best to put a smile on her face when her mothers came into the room.

"So what do we think ladies? Movie night?" Emily asked as she plopped down on the couch.

"That sounds perfect," JJ replied, sitting on Alex's other side.

"Yeah, sure," Alex nodded, not sounding entirely enthusiastic, but knowing her mothers would let it go tonight.

"Great! I get to pick," Emily called, almost diving off the couch towards the shelf that housed their DVDs.

"What! No!" Both JJ and Alex shouted.

"Mum, do something," Alex whined.

"Don't worry I got this," JJ replied, making her way to where Emily sat in front of their movies just as the doorbell rang.

"I've got it," Alex quickly called, springing off the couch and practically running towards the front door, thrilled when she looked through the window to see Spencer standing on the other side. "Hey!" She greeted with a big smile.

"Hey," Spencer smiled. "Sorry to just come over. I was going to call but I just wanted to see you," she said as Alex immediately pulled her into a hug

"How'd it go?" Alex asked when they eventually pulled apart.

"Surprisingly well actually," Spencer replied, smiling. "I mean I don't think they're perfectly comfortable with everything…especially the idea of me dating, but they're okay with this," she gestured between the two of them. "It will probably take them some getting used to but we can finally be together. I just…I can't even believe it."

"That's so great," Alex said, beaming before pulling Spencer into a kiss. "God I'm so happy!"

"Me too…gosh you have no idea," Spencer sighed, the pair taking a moment to simply revel in the feeling of being together.''

"So…it's movie night," Alex then said, gesturing behind her towards the family room. "My Moms are currently fighting over the choice. You wanna join us?"

"That sounds perfect," Spencer smiled, taking Alex's hand in hers, allowing the shorter brunette to lead her inside; Alex suddenly stopping rather abruptly, before turning back around to face her. "What?" She asked, with a confused smile at the look on her girlfriend's face.

"I love you too."

 **Well there's that! Next chapter we finally get some Team time as I want to bring the focus of the stories back to that! Hope you all enjoyed this!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here we go! Last chapter!**

 **Turned out to have less team time than I was originally planning, but I promise the next story will be full of team time as it will be the Wedding! So thanks so much for reading this story and always sticking with me! You guys are the best!**

 **I will post the next story as soon as I get started!**

 **Enjoy- J**

 **Chapter 10**

"This is nice," JJ smiled, reaching across the small table to take Emily's hand.

"Very," Emily replied with a smile of her own. "And long overdue. I think we deserve a night like tonight, don't you?"

"I couldn't agree more," JJ agreed, squeezing Emily's hand before releasing it so she could pick up her menu and browse her options.

With things finally settled down with Alex at home Emily had decided it was time for her and JJ to take some time for themselves, asking the blonde to dinner Monday night as long as the team didn't get called away. Eager for some time alone with her fiancé, JJ had been quick to agree, having Emily pick her up from the office and take her to their favourite restaurant in the city.

"You really need to look at that? We both know you're going to get the chicken parm. You always do," Emily teased, as she ignored her own menu, planning on getting her favourite pasta dish.

"You don't know that," JJ said sticking out her tongue before realizing that the brunette was right as she shut her menu, their waiter immediately making his way over to take their orders.

"So how was your day?" Emily asked, reaching back over the table to take JJ's hand again.

"It was pretty uneventful," JJ shrugged. "Mostly paperwork and phone consults," she said. "Exactly the kind of day that you hate, but we didn't get called away, which means I get to be here with you so I'm pretty happy about it," she smiled. "What about you? How were things at home?"

"Well I took Henry to the park," Emily replied, unable to hold back her smile. "And then Alex eventually joined us for lunch and stayed until she went to meet Spencer," she explained. "Then Henry and I had a nice little nap."

"Oh wow, sounds like a real tough day for you," JJ laughed. "Do you think you'll be able to manage coming back to work tomorrow? I mean Hotch doesn't usually allow nap breaks at the office."

"Ha ha," Emily rolled her eyes. "I'll manage, though I must admit it has been kind of nice staying home. Maybe I'll just have to be a stay at home Mom while you go to work."

"Yeah I'd give that another week before you were begging to come back to work," JJ replied, still laughing before falling serious. "Did you talk to Lex?"

"Oh…yeah we talked," Emily replied, biting her lip as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "She wasn't really surprised that I was going back to work. I mean she kind of expected it. And…well she seems fine."

"Okay," JJ nodded, not missing the fact that the brunette was obviously nervous, having clearly left something out. "And what about you? Are you okay with going back? And I'm asking seriously this time Em," she said with a squeeze of a hand.

"Jen I'm good," Emily tried to assure her. "I took time off to be with Alex and things are back to normal so I'm good. I would have gone back today, but I just really wanted to talk to Alex first."

"Well that's good, and I'm glad that Alex is good," JJ said. "But well…Alex wasn't the only reason you decided to take time off Em. This was about you too remember?"

"I'm…yeah. I'm fine Jen. Honest," Emily replied, hesitation obvious in her voice as she suddenly remembered exactly why she had been so eager to get away from work in the first place. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" JJ asked, hoping the brunette would be honest. "Because seriously Em, if you're not ready no one would blame you. The team would understand."

"No, no really, I'm fine," Emily was quick to reply. "Really I'm good," she said forcing a smile on her face. "And I think that's enough about that because we are on a date and we should be enjoying it; so no more about work. How about you tell me about all the plans you and Garcia have made for the wedding without telling me," she said, eliciting a big grin from the blonde, who loved nothing more than talking about their upcoming wedding.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Though the rest of their date had been spent discussing the wedding and simply enjoying each other's company, Emily couldn't help but let her mind wander throughout dinner; thinking about what JJ had asked her. Though Emily was anxious to get back to work, a part of her was still feeling guilty about what had happened with Spencer and Alex, and she knew that those thoughts could make it difficult to focus at work.

So after enjoying their dinner, followed by ice cream and a walk through the city, Emily and JJ eventually returned home; the pair relieving Jessie for the night as they headed upstairs.

"I'm going to go peak in on Henry," JJ said when they made it to the top of the stairs.

"Alright, I'm going to see if Lex is still awake," Emily nodded, needing to talk to the teen. "Are you going to come say goodnight?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a little bit," JJ replied, understanding that the brunette needed a few minutes.

With a quick kiss, the couple went their separate ways, Emily knocking lightly on Alex's door and waiting for Alex to tell her to come in before, opening it up.

"Hey Spence, my Mom's home," Alex said into her phone, waving her mother into the room from where she was lying in bed. "I'll call you tomorrow okay? Okay. Love you too. Night," she said before hanging up the phone and turning her attention to Emily who took a seat on the edge of her bed. "Hey. Did you guys have a good time?"

"Yeah it was nice," Emily smiled. "And what about you? Was Spencer over?"

"She was here for a bit," Alex nodded. "We watched a movie but she had to get back early since she's gotta be up early tomorrow. She just called to say goodnight," she explained unable to hide her smile.

"You look happy," Emily said, smiling at the blush covering her daughter's face.

"I am happy," Alex replied with a big grin. "Finally. I mean these last couple weeks have been such a mess, it's such a relief to have things back to normal," she explained, watching as her mother's face suddenly turned serious. "Are you okay though?" She asked, moving closer to the older brunette. "You aren't still worried about going back to work are you? Because I told you I'm going to be fine."

"I know you are I just…" Emily began, pausing as she bit her lip nervously. "To be honest I'm not sure if _I'm_ going to be fine," she said, confessing the thing that she had been afraid to admit to even JJ, feeling her own cheeks began to burn with embarrassment.

"Are you worried about me?" Alex asked, surprised by her mother's honesty, while also slightly confused. "Because…well…you shouldn't. I mean Parrilla's gone. And I'm feeling so much better than I was," she said. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Well I'll always worry about you," Emily replied, taking Alex's hand as the teen tried to subtly move even closer. "But it's more than that," she sighed. "To be honest I'm worried that my head might just not be in it."

"Is there any reason why you're feeling that way?" Alex asked carefully, wanting to give her mother time to answer, knowing how difficult it was for her to open up.

"I guess I'm still feeling…guilty."

"Mom," Alex immediately interrupted, squeezing her mother's hand tightly before forcing her to turn to face her. "None of this was your fault. I told you that. I don't blame you for any of this and neither should you!"

"I wish it was that simple," Emily shook her head sadly. "Seeing how everything affected you…first when Spencer was missing, and then with everything that happened after it was just…it was awful Lex," she explained. "I just…I hate seeing you hurt and after everything that happened I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault. And I know you don't blame me but it's hard for me not to blame myself," she continued. "I hate that my job brought all this pain into your life, and I don't know how I feel about going back to that job now."

Nodding, Alex could feel tears stinging her eyes as she watched her mother fighting against her own tears. The teen was shocked her mother had revealed so much, and it broke her heart as she realized just how much the older brunette had been hurting.

"Do you remember when we were still in Chicago and I ran away?" Alex asked, Emily quirking her eyebrow as she nodded, obviously confused. "I thought for sure that day was it for me," she said. "I thought I was going to die but then…you showed up. And even though I was still scared, somehow I knew everything was going to be okay. Mum may have taken the shot that day, but afterwards I remember thinking my Mom is a superhero," she said with a smile, as Emily met her eyes with her own watering brown orbs. "You're a superhero Mom. You save lives and fight crime," they both laughed. "Your job is important. I would never want you to quit, especially because of me."

Shaking her head, Emily couldn't hold back her smile, as she wiped away a tear that managed to escape. "You know you never fail to amaze me," she said, wrapping her arm around the teen and pulling her close. "I love you so much kid."

"I love you too Mommy," Alex replied, leaning her head on her mother's shoulder. "Don't feel bad. Everything's okay now; it all worked out," she added. "Spencer's okay. I'm okay. And you're going to be okay too."

"Okay," Emily smiled as she placed a kiss against the teen's head, just as JJ appeared in the doorway, the tear tracks on her cheeks indicating that she had obviously been listening in the hallway.

"There's my girls," the blonde smiled as she made her way over to the pair. "I just wanted to come in and say goodnight," she said as she leaned over to give Alex a kiss on the cheek; one kiss immediately turning into several kisses all over the young brunette's face.

"Okay, okay," Alex laughed, throwing her arms around the blonde's shoulder when the kisses finally stopped. "Night Mum. I love you."

"I love you too Baby," JJ replied, giving one last kiss before finally pulling away. "You staying a bit longer?" She asked as she turned to Emily.

"No, I think I'll join you," Emily said, turning to give Alex a hug and a kiss. "Night sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too Mom. I'll see you in the morning," the teen replied, smiling as Emily and JJ grabbed each other's hands and headed out to the hallway.

As soon as Emily closed the door behind her, she immediately found herself pushed up against the wall, as JJ attacked her with her lips. "I love you. You know that?"

"Oh yeah?" Emily smirked. "How much?"

"Let me show you," JJ replied before grabbing the brunette's hand and swiftly pulling her towards the master bedroom.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

The team had gotten called away the morning Emily had returned to work, ultimately throwing her right back into the chaos of her job; but when they had managed to catch their unsub and return home by the weekend, the brunette immediately invited the team over to celebrate. Allowing Alex to invite her friends, and telling Hotch to bring Haley and Jack, food was ordered and drinks served as the rather large group gathered in the Prentiss/Jareau backyard, soaking up the sun on a beautiful Sunday afternoon.

"I say this calls for a toast," Rossi called out as everyone gathered together on the patio; most of the guests donning their swimsuits, ready to spend the day in and around the pool. "To a beautiful day, with a beautiful group," he said as everyone raised their drinks. "And to our family…It may be a little bit crazy, but I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Here, here," Morgan laughed. "Cheers!"

"Cheers," the rest of the group echoed.

"Alright, time for some fun," JJ then called, waiting until Alex put down her drink before running and grabbing the teen around the waist; lifting her and heading towards the pool.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Alex squealed, kicking her legs to no avail. "No…no…don-" she yelled, cut off when the blonde threw them both into the pool.

"Oh good plan!" Morgan exclaimed before grabbing an unsuspecting Spencer and throwing her over his shoulder; the teen barely having time to scream before she was thrown into the pool.

Laughing, Olivia and Zoey jumped into the pool, immediately joining Alex and Spencer who were both trying to dunk JJ and Morgan, much to Morgan's amusement.

"This was a great idea Emsters," Garcia, who was carrying Henry, said as she made her way over to Emily; the pair watching as Reid and Hotch with Jack joined the group in the pool, while Rossi and Haley took seats on the deck. "We needed a day like today."

"That's for sure," Emily replied, watching Alex fighting with JJ in the pool with a smile on her face. "I've missed this."

"Me too," Garcia agreed, following Emily over to where Haley and Rossi were sitting so they could join them. "And just think, the next time we all do this will probably be the wedding."

"Garcia's right, the big day is getting awfully close," Rossi said, joining in on the conversation.

"Are you guys all ready?" Haley asked.

"Garcia probably knows better than I do," Emily replied with a laugh. "Her and Jen have taken care of most of the planning since according to Garcia I have terrible taste."

"I did not say you had terrible taste," Garcia argued. "I simply said that JJ and I have _better_ taste," she clarified. "But to answer your question Haley, they are pretty much all set. Just some small things to do."

"Well that's good," Haley laughed. "And how are you feeling Emily. Are you nervous?"

"Nervous? Nah," Emily shook her head. "I can't wait," she said, catching JJ's eye and giving her a wink.

"Well isn't that sweet," Rossi teased, as Emily rolled her eyes.

"Mom," Alex then called from the pool, her arms wrapped around JJ's neck as she hung off the blonde's back. "Come on! Get in here!" She yelled, waving the brunette over.

"You okay with Henry?" Emily asked, turning towards Garcia as she took off the tank top and shorts she had thrown on over her bathing suit.

"Don't worry Princess I've got him," Garcia replied with a smile. "You go get your girls."

"Thanks," Emily grinned, before doing a cannon ball into the pool, splashing everyone around her.

Laughing, Alex swam over to her mother, throwing her arms around the brunette, Emily kissing the teen on the cheek before pushing her head under the water with a laugh and swimming over to JJ.

"Hey there," JJ grinned, as Alex resurfaced splashing her mother from behind before swimming over towards her friends and latching onto Spencer's back. "What are you smiling about?" She asked, putting her arms around Emily's neck as the brunette leaned in for a kiss.

"I'm just happy," Emily replied with a smile. "And I cannot wait to marry you."


End file.
